A Porta do Tempo
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: Enquanto Harry Potter e seus amigos pestilentos fingem que aprendem numa das várias aulas de Hogwarts, o maravilhoso Lorde das Trevas coloca em prática o mais pastelão dos planos, que, além de poder afetar a vida de todos, fará você morrer de rir!Re
1. Sinopse

Sinopse: Bom, Voldie(como sempre),abre uma porta e Harry Potter e seus amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger(Uhhhh, que novidade)e mais um bando de gente vão voltar no tempo, e ver um monte de coisa e sacanear outras(Ex:O tempo dos dinossauros!AI, por que eu falei isso?Bom, esqueçam isso!), e agora, como todo mundo sabe, eles tem que enfrentar o Voldão que fez isso, e salvar todo mundoPalmas no fundoE mais uma coisa, como nada acontece na casa dos tios chatos dele a história já começa em Hogwarts tá?"timo!Alguma pergunta?

-Sim!

Harry Potter? O que você quer criatura?

HP:Bom, é o segunte...eu vou fazer coisas gays ou me ferrar?

Não sei!

HP: Por favor, não faça eu sofrer!

Ok...ok...

HP:Obrigado! De nada!(O que ele não sabe, é que eu pretendo fazer ele se ferrar sim!Hahahahaha, e muito) Bom, então vamos começar, mas antes...Sirus Black quer falar alguma coisa...

-C-c-como sabia que era eu?

Ah, Sirius, eu sabia que era você porque eu previ isso na minha bola de cristal(Uhh, vai dar uma de Sibla agora?Nunca), na verdade eu vi você pulando na minha janela...!O que você quer?

SB: Bom, você é mais uma daquelas malditas autoras que me deixam sem mulher nas fics?Por que se não eu vou embora!

Mas você não pode ir!Pense nas mil e trezentas meninas do seu fã clube, tristes por ver você sair da minha fic!

SB:Eu tenho um fã clube?

Claro!Todo mundo tem!É o SEASB(Sociedade Eu Amo Sirius Black)

SB:Mil e trezentas garotas?Legal, eu fico! "timo!Saia daqui e me deixe trabalhar!

SB:Tá!Mais uma coisa...você vai colocar jaqueta de couro em mim? Claro, imagina, eu destruir o ritual mágico e místico da "Jaqueta de Couro"(Com equío)!Todo mundo gosta de colocar jaqueta de couro em você, e eu naum vou quebrar isso!Não mesmo!

SB:Buááááááá!

Muito bem agora saia daqui e vamos começar:

-Mas eu tabém quero falar!!

Oh, Voldie!

V:NÃO ME CHAMA DISSO!

Então tá, além de Voldie eu te chamo de Valdomarte!!!

V: VALDOMARTE????????DA ONDE QUE VOCÊ TIROU ESTE NOME????

De um lugar aí!Mas isso naum importa!Eu até achei legal!

V:NUNCA VOU ME SUBMETER A ESSE NOME RÍDICULO!!!!

Nãããão?Bom...que tal Valdeleia!

V:NUNCA!!!!!!!Valdomarte é um nome liiiindo, eu amei!

Acho bom, agora saia daqui seu verme insolente!

V:Tá bom!HÃ?Verme Insolente?Como pode chamar o poderoso Lord das Trevas assim?(Ele pega a sua varinha, não pensem besteiras)_AVAD_...

PUF!!Ele explode em cinzas!Depois ele volta viu?? Agora vamos começar

-Antes eu gostaria de falar!

-E eu também!

Muito bem, muito bem, Snape eu vou obrigar você a lavar o cabelo e muito e sim Rabicho, eu te odeio!

Snape:Hunf!

Rabicho:Chiunf!

AGORA VAMU COMEÇAR ESSA FIC!!!Na próxima página :


	2. O Começo,hum,isso é bem óbvio né?

Harry Potter estava no salão comunal com seus amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, estavam conversando, porque já terminaram as tarefas e estavam entediados:

-Ahhhhhh, que tédio, o que podmos fazer?-resmungou Rony, caído em uma das poltronas perto da lareira-alguma idéia?

-Vamos a biblioteca-disse Hermione-Pelo menos é melhor que ficar aqui!

-Tá bom-disseram os meninos em coro.

No caminho a profª.Minerva chamou Hermione, ela estranhou, o que seria?Ela entrou na sala para ouvir a terrível notícia, um grito avisou o quanto ela estava abalada:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! A notíca era horrível, era tão assustadora que Hermione desmaiou 3 vezes, era tão assustadora mas tão que...

_Ei, quer parar e falar o que é?Eu tô de saco cheio de ficar esperando !_

Uhuh, desculpe senhor leitor, mas eu tenho que por suspense nessa fic!

_Como se eu quisesse!Anda logo vai!_

Ei, eu que mando aqui!Agora sai daqui e me deixa continuar!

_Me obrigue XP_ ...

Muito bem, você vai para uma fic slash, como EU mando aqui, EU posso mandar você pra onde eu quiser!E a fic slash é com o..............Snape(Fazendo cara de má!)

_NÃO, PIEDADE!EU FICO BONZINHO!!!!!!!!_

Tarde de mais, bye!

_PUF_

E o leitor chato foi para a fic slash(Essa eh a coisa mais manjada do mundo não??)!Continuando: aquilo era inacreditável, muito inacreditável,assim que se recuperou dos desmaios, ela saiu da sala chorando, Harry e Rony perguntaram o que houve,entre mil soluços ela disse:

-Tirei 9,9 em tranfigurção - Harry e Rony fizeram uma cara de"Ah isso", mais ou menos assim: ¬¬'.

Passado o susto(Que susto não?) eles foram a biblioteca, chegando lá eles pegaram uns livros para ler e se sentaram, foi quando sentiram que estavam sendo observados!Um vulto os seguira desde a hora em que eles chegaram, quem poderia ser?Quando a sineta do almoço tocou, a estranha figura foi até o sétimo andar e entrou em uma sala, nela havia uma porta bem grande com as palavras "Esta porta mudará a sua vida, fale, amigo e entre...",gravadas em ouro nela, a pessoa começou a rir loucamente en quanto falava: -Finalmente!Amanhã ela se abrirá e então eu me livrarei do Potter e de qualquer um que se infiltrar no meu caminho!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...cof...cof...cof...cof...cof ...HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHA! _

* * *

__E agora?O que acontecerá com os nossos heróis que até agora não fizeram nada mas perecberam um KI enorme...ai...quer dizer...percebram que alguém os observa?E a figura misteriosa?Quem pode ser ela e porque aquela porta é tão importante?Não percam próximo capítulo de Rocky e Buwinkle...er...quer dizer de "A Porta do Tempo"!"Quando a Porta se Abre"ou "Potter entra em uma fria!" _


	3. Quando a Porta se Abre

_No último capítulo de Power Rangers(Errrrrr)...ow...quer dizer, no úlitmo capítulo de A Porta do Tempo:Nossos heróis não fizeram nada, mas um estranho os observava, quem será que era?E o que era aquela porta?Bom vamos ver agora:_

Nossos heróis estavam saindo do almoço praticamente atrasados, já que havia sido uma droga já que o diretor tivera a "brilhante" idéia de visitar o Brasil(Sem ofensas) aí ele colocou tudo comida brasileira, o que resultou em 4 horas de sonoros _puns_ no salão principal(E quem soltou todos eles foram, O Sr. Neville, Sr.Finnigan e os Srs. Crabbe e Goyle, como sempre) por isso o almoço demorou!Maaaas voltando a história, eles estavam saindo do almoço e se dirigindo a aula de Transfigurção, aonde hoje eles iriam aprender a como transfigurar um mísero anel no **UM ANEL**, tá por que no **UM ANEL**?Porque sim oras!Hahahaha, não na verdade a professora Minerva passou as férias inteiras assistindo o filme Senhor dos Pastéis...hahaha(Que engraçado ¬¬)...dos Aneís, e tb pq eh legal inventar coisas pra se transfigurar!Bom, depois de transfigurados os alunos testaram os anéis, todos funcionaram corretamente.Estranhamente Neville, Simas e Draco sumiram e não voltaram mais, depois de três horas de espera, Neville volta, estava todo amarrotado,todos pedem pra ele contar o que aconteceu, com muito desespero ele conta aonde foi parar e por que não conseguiu tirar o anel.Ele foi parar em um bar cheio de traveco, os travecos agarraram ele e ele não teve tempo de tirar o anel e voltar,só conseguiu voltar depois que os travecos soltaram ele.Depois disso voltam Simas e Draco, eles foram parar num lugar cheio de galinhas, e estavam cobertos de titica.Todos da classe riram.Depois da aula teve a aula de poções que foi uma droga(novidade) e outras aulas e blá,blá,blá. Enquanto isso ainda naquela estranha sala(A do 7º andar, lembram-se? Nããão?Então volte pra ler tudo de novo), uma estranha conversa está rolando:

-Mestre tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?-disse uma pessoa- é bem complicado e pode causar danos a saúde.

-Não se preocupe-disse outra pessoa- vai ser muito fácil.

-Tem certeza mestre-disse uma pessoa chamada Rabicho(uhuh, novidade)- você sabe como abri-la?

-Claro- disse uma pessoa cuja a aclunha é Valdomarte- tudo vai dar certo, só precisamos abrir a porta, e vamos fazer isso...agora!

Eles andaram bem discretamente e silenciosamente com seus sapatos de sapateadores...

_Plec,plec,plec,plec,plec_

(Como eles conseguiram esses sapatos?Eu naum sei), quando deram de cara com...:

-Severo?

-Lord Voldemort?

Uhuhuh, desculpe te interromper Snape, mas na fic eu chamo ele de Valdomarte ou de Voldie(Risadas no fundo).

-Espera aí....vc tb eh Deus??- disse Voldie olhando pro alto.

**Snape e Rabicho congelam, só ficam Hika e o Voldie :**

XD...Han sabe é uma história mto engraçada...

-¬¬', pq em toda a fic tem um ser supermo chamdo Deus??

Pq eh legal!!Mas, nessa fic, eu naum sou Deus!

-Não??

Naum, mas sou um ser supremo sim(q diferença), vamos voltar a fic sim??

-Por que essas cosas sempre acontecem comigo??

Ah, eu não sei!Eu lá tenho cara de que sei tudo?Vo descongelar isso e voltar p/ fic

-Mas...mas...

**Descongela:**

-¬¬'''...

-Valdomarte?Hahahahahaha,Voldie??Uhauhauhaua q nomes idiotas-disse Snape rolando no chão-Uhuhuhuhuhuh.

Então Valdomarte aproveita e dá um grande chute em Snape, que vai rolando pelo corredor ainda rindo:

-Que panaca, vamos Rabicho.

-Sim mestre.

E finalmente eles chegam aonde está a porta:

-Uhhhh...Mestre, é essa a porta?

-É sim Rabicho-disse Valdomarte com um sorriso- vamos esperar meus inimigos se aproximarem da porta com o meu truque e vamos tranca-los aqui!

-Que truque Mestre?

Puxa essa também me pegou!Que truque Valdomarte?

-Vocês verão!Hahahahaha!-Valdomarte ria descontroladamente- Hahahahahahahahahahahaha...pfff...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahaha...

Até que Rabicho pergunta:

-Mestre, você não fez truque nenhum!E se ninguém aparecer??

-Hahaha...haha..ha...ha...você adora estragar minha felicidade né Rabicho?Eu fiz um truque sim!!!

E como ele funciona Valdomarte?

-Han...eh...o feitiço?Eh...ele...bom...ele...

Ele?

-Eh...eu esqueci de fazer o feitiço...XD...

Hika e Rabicho caeem no chão...

_-CAPLOF _

_-_Mas mestre...-diz Rabicho se levantando-você não disse que tinha feito?

-Bah, eu achei que tinha, mas sabe como é, reuniões com comensais, agenda cheia, sair do país, jantar com o Lúlu...ahem...Malfoy...e eu acabei esquecendo, mas eu faço!É rápido!

Voldie começou a dançar que nem uma bailarina, ai ele fez umas poses estranhas, e fez um feitiço bem patético(a dança só servia p/ dar um drama) e conjurou uma cadeira de praia:

-Agora é só esperar!

-E mestre-Disse Rabicho-Por que você quer ferrar tanta gente??

-Porque eu tenho que me vingar de mais pessoas e foram ordens da Autora!Que se julga ser superior a mim.

_CABLAN_

Uma bomba explode na cabeça dele, mas por azar ele sobreviveu! E as horas passam e passam até que o primeiro convidado aparece: Rony Weasley!Ele está andando distraidamente quando uma super top model aparece numa pose super obscena e fala para ele:

-Ihuhuuuu, vem aqui gostosão, eu tenho um presente pra você!

Rony, tapado como sempre, vai em direção a moça, mas quando ele vai agarra- lá ,ela some e ele é trancado na sala com a porta, mesma coisa aconteceu com as seguntes pessoas:

Sirius Black(Esse fol fácil, tá sempre sem mulher, mas nunca fica sem jaqueta de couro!)

Severo Snape(Que estava todo machucado por causa do chute de Valdomarte)

Harry Potter(Ele foi o mais fácil)

Remo Lupin(Nem sei)

Simas Finigann(Hahaha tb num sei pq ele foi até a porta)  
  
Já pra pegar as mulheres eles usaram o mesmo truque, só que com um homem no lugar da mulher e a primeira que caiu foi: Hermione Granger

E depois as seguntes garotas:

Gina Weasley(Hahahaha, fica dando uma de inocente né?Sei...)

Parvati Patil(O Valdomarte escolheu ela de última hora)

Lilá Brown(¬¬...tadinho do Voldie...pirou --'')

Minerva McGonnagal(Hã...o Voldie pirou MESMO...¬¬)

_Espera aí e o Malfoy??_

Ow vc voltou??Pelo visto aprovitou bem a Fic Slash hein??

_XD, é bem...sabe, mas mudando de assunto, e o Malfoy???_

É mesmo eu equeci daquele ser imprestável(Se escondendo atrás de uma parede para fugir das pedras atiradas pelas Fãs dele), mas eu vou colocar que o Valdomarte colocou uma trilha de gel, aí o Malfoy seguiu a trilha e foi empurrado para a porta!

_Legal_

Cala a boca e deixa eu continuar!Bom, para pegar o Draco, Valdomarte colocou uma trilha de gel e o Malfoy a seguiu, sendo trancado também. Depois que todos foram trancados na sala, Valdomarte e Rabicho estavam prontos para irem embora:

-Pronto, podemos ir agora!

-Mas mestre-disse Rabicho-como eles vão abrir a porta?

-As instruções estão lá!

-...?  
  
Dentro da sala:

-Ai!-disse Rony-alguém me passou a mão!

-Oh, era você?-disse Hermione-eu pensei que fosse uma parede, tá tão escuro.

-Oh, é você Hermione?-disse Rony com um grande sorriso na cara-Então pode continuar !

-Rony, seu pervertido-disse Hermione dando um baita chute nas "partes íntimas" do garoto!

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !Essa doeu!!-gemeu Rony.

-Isso é pra você aprender-disse Hermione.

-Querem parar por favor?-disse algúem-_Lumus_- e tudo se iluminou- bem melhor.

-Oh, valeu Sirius-disse Harry-agora...SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!

-Oh desculpe, eu achava que era uma almofada!

-Sei...

-Ei gente-disse Parvati-tem uma porta aqui.

Todos olharam para a porta:

-Que placa é essa?-disse Draco apontando para a placa de latão que havia na porta

-Há, como se eu soubesse-disse Simas-por que você não lê?

-É que...

-Você não sabe ler?-disse Gina

-Sei mas é que tá tudo em grego!

-Que nada, a letra é feia mesmo!-disse Lil

-Ah, bom, vamos ver isso "Esta porta mudará a sua vida, fale, amigo e entre..."-disse Lupin Todos pararam por um intante...

silêncio

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Oro????O.o-disseram todos juntos.

-Deixa que eu resolvo-disse Hermione-hum.....hum......JÁ SEI!!!!!!!!

-É??-Disseram os outros.

-É uma charada!-disse Hermione-_MERLON_...

E a porta se abre:

-Eu já sabia-disse Draco-só fiz isso pra saber se vocês sabiam!

-Ai, Draco, fica quieto tá?-disse Lilá-Hermione...como você sabia disso?

-Eu vi num filme...ele se chama Senhor das Alianças...eu acho...

-Ahhhhh-disse Rony-Eu lembro desse filme!É sobre uns Roberts, e um deles se chama Froy...e tem um cara chamado Gondorf...e esses Roberts tem pés peludos!(Gente, ele é um bruxo..bruxos não sabem coisas trouxas tão bem quanto a gente...)

-¬¬...

De repente aparece alguém na porta por onde eles entraram...ou melhor...foram jogados...

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, vocês cairam na minha armadilha!

-Quem disse isso?-perguntou Hermione-Mamãe?

-Não sou sua mãe!!!-disse a pessoa.

-....não pode ser...-Rony começava a ficar perplexo

-Não pode ser quem?-perguntou Harry.

-....não acredito que é você!!!-exclamou Rony.

-Ahá...você descobriu que eu sou o...

-MISTER M!!!!!!!!-Rony pulava por todos os lados animado.

-NÃO SOU O MISTER M!!!!!-gritou a pessoa.

-Não?-Rony começou a ficar triste.

-Não eu sou o...-ele então aparece segurando uma lanterna p/ mostar seu rosto.

-A FERA =D!!!!!-disse Lilá com um brilho nos olhos.

-¬¬.....não...não sou a Fera....eu sou o grande o poderoso o...

-...tem certeza de que não é o Mister M?-disse Rony curioso. -NÃO!Olhem direito!!!!!!-ele aproximou a lanterna da cara, e todos viram que era..

-Valdomarte!-disse Harry!

-Huhauhauhaa sim!!Sou eu e....¬¬...até vocês sabem meu novo nome?Putz isso estraga todo o drama da fic!Bem, isso não importa...empurra eles Rabicho!

-Sim Mestre-disse Rabicho correndo na direção deles, Valdomarte também foi pra ver a sua vitória!

Mas quando Rabicho foi empurra-los, alguem segurou nas vestes dos dois então eles caíram junto, eles cairam em um buraco cheio de luzes e cores:

-AH!Me sinto em Woodstock!-disse Sirius todo contente.

-Eu me sinto um Digimon-disse Simas-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH vamos bater no chão, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	4. Era Feudal?

POF!!E todos cairam em cima de Snape:

-AIIIIIIIIII!!!Isso doí!

Não é pra menos, tem um monte de gente em cima de você:

-GRRRRRRRRRRR!Pode colocar algúem pra sofrer comigo? Tá bom! PUF, Draco apareceu do lado do Snape!

-Por que eu?

Porque sim

-T.T

Então todos ouvem um grito de Harry:

-Ahhhh, socorro, espero que o sebo no cabelo do Snape não seja contagioso O.O...

E Rony exclama do outro lado:

-Quebrei meu dente!!

-E quem se importa com o seu dente?-disse Parvati.

-Eu me importo-disse Rony.

-Xiiiuuu- Disse Hermione-Aonde estamos??

-Sei lá- Disse Simas-Vamos andar e descobrir!

De repente eles ouvem fortes estampidos vindo de suas varinhas.

-O que foi isso?-disse Lupin.

Eu tranquei a magia de vocês!

-Por que dona autora?-disse Simas.

Por que ia ser muito fácil vocês sairem daqui, então decidi dificultar as coisas!

-Era só o que me faltava-disse Lilá.

Não se preocupem que eu destranco em casos de emêrgência!

-Ah..então tá...vamos andar!

Eles foram, andando e andando até que encotraram Valdomarte sentado em uma árvore, segurando um binóculo dizendo:

-Uhuhuh princesa, como você é bonita!

-VALDOMARTE-gritaram todos-DESÇA JÁ DAÍ!

-Por que?-disse Valdomarte.

-Porque temos umas contas a acertar com vc!-disse Hermione.

-Me obrigue =P-disse Valdomarte mostrando a língua.

Todos ficaram furiosos com ele e então Minerva se aproximou e cochicou umas palavras nos ouvidos de todos...todos fizeram caras de maus("") e então usaram sua arma fatal que só funcionava com ele:

-SENTA-gritaram todos.

-AHHHHHH- e ele cai da árvore- aiiiiiiiii, isso doí viu?O que é isso em mim?

-É um colar querido-disse Minerva- eu coloquei ele em você enquanto nós caíamos no túnel!

-MALDIÇÃOOO ""!!!!!!-disse Valdomarte arreganhando os dentes-sua velhota maldita!(Hika...fã de Inuyasha, vcs verão mais coisas assim)

-Você disse princesa?-disse Hermione assustada e interrompendo a conversa-então estamos na Era medieval???

Bom, Hermione, eu preferiria que você dissesse Era Feudal, sabe...para ficar mais chique!!

-¬¬...ok...estamos na Era Feudal???

Japonesa...

-Tá....Era Feudal Japonesa?

E uma musica de surpresa toca no fundo!

-Ei eu também quero música!-disse Valdomarte fazendo cena-eu quero, eu quero, eu quero!

Tá bom, e BOF, uma vitrola cai em cima do Valdomarte, toca aí quando vc quiser.

-Obrigado!Obrigado!Obrigado!!!!!! AI --'...senta!

-KAPOW POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

Tava afim Voldie...

-;;...

Bem... após descobrirem que estavam na era feudal japonesa eles continuaram andando até que eles foram pegos por um monte de guardas:

-Quem são vocês?-disse um guarda

-Nós somos...é...nós somos...nós somos-gaguejava Harry.

Nesse instante Sirius dá um empurrão no garoto:

-Eu sou Sirius Hood, e vim para roubar dos ricos e dar aos pobres!

-UHHHHHHHH, dar aos pobres!-desseram todos.

-É isso mesmo, e você vai me ajudar né Harry?

-Hã?Eu?-disse Harry bem assustado-porque sempre sobra pra mim hein?

-Porque você é o principal!

-Que droga-disse Harry mas logo teve uma idéia- e os outros?Tem muita gente pra dar!

-É mesmo- disse Sirius com um grande sorriso- vejamos Snape e Rony, Valdomarte e Rabicho, venham conosco!

-O que????-disseram os quatro.

-Droga eu ia sumir agora!Maldição!-disse Valdomarte.

-Já que você é Sirius Hood vá com seus amigos-disse um guarda- mas são só esses que você escolheu e mais quantas mulheres quiser.(Pq eu fiz isso?Pq eu sou sacana!!!!!!)

-Quantas mulheres eu quiser?-Disse Sirius-bom então venham garotas.

-Hihi, tchau pra vocês!-disseram as garotas.

-Muito bem agora os que sobraram(Só sobraram 3)-disse Sirius- Vão dar aos ricos!

-Aos ricos?-disse Draco já se imaginando com uma garota loira igual a ele em uma cama todo feliz!Até receber um soco na cabeça de Lupin-O! Isso dueu viu?

-E daí?-disse o professor-fica quieto e não pensa besteira.

-Tá bom-disse um Draco furioso- e o que nós vamos dar então?

-Nós vamos.....é......o que é que a gente vai dar?-disse Lupin-Sirius o que é que a gente vai dar para os ricos?

-Problema de vocês-disse Sirius-se virem, vamos gente, vamos dar aos pobres!

-Boa sorte pros 3- disse Parvati-vão prescisar!

Sirius e seu grupo foram então dar aos pobres:

-Ô autora-disse Sirius

Simmmm?

-Dá pra falar pros leitores que nós vamos dar dinheiro aos pobres, pq senão vão pensar que é outra coisa!

Tem razão, OH PESSOAL, ELES VÃO DAR DINHEIRO AOS POBRES VIU?D-I-N-H-E-I-R-O, GRANA, MONEY, MANGOS, BUFUNFA, ENTENDERAM??????"TIMO, pronto Sirius.

-Obrigado.

Não há de que.

-Bom...gente...quanto q vocês tem ai?

-Bom-disse Hermione vasculhando os bolsos.-Tenho 25 centavos, fiapos e uma jujuba!

-Eu tenho 12 centavos e clipes de papel-disse Lilá.

-Eu tenho 38 galeões 8 sicles e 1 nuque-disse Harry.

-Eu tenho um CD do N'Sync(nda contra as fãs), um estojo de maquiagem e esmalte-disse Parvati.

-Eu tenho uma caixa de lenços de papel, anéis não usados na aula de transfiguração(lembram?P/ transformar no **UM ANEL**.), e um espelho quebrado- disse Minerva.

-Eu tenho um Shampoo...

-SHAMPOO??-Gritaram os outros.

-Eh...-disse Snape-é essa Autora sacana que quer que eu lave o cabelo!

Sacana é a tua mãe! E um raio cai na cabeça de Snape.

-Ai dueu!Mas vc disse que era sacana.

Oras...até que sei mentir!Eu sei que sou sacana....eu só queria jogar um raio na sua cabeça !!

-Sua...

_BLAM_...outro raio...

Cala a boca e continua a falar!

-...bom...mas eu tenhu, um Shampoo, um creme, presilhas e...só...

-Valdomarte?-disse Sirius.

-Bom, eu tenho...um mangá, uma pena, fragmento da jóia de 4 almas(XDDDDDD) e...só.

-Eu tenhu queijo...um relógio, um chaveiro do Pikachu e o mini exemplar de "O Meu Eu Mágico".-disse Rabicho.

-Eu tenhu...hum...-Gina fuçava nos bolsos até tirar...-12 nuques...hum...um colar quebrado e...só...

-Eu num tenho nada!-Disse Rony.(Que novidade)-Mas eu quero esse fragmento!!!

-Não!Eh meu!!!!!-gritou Voldie-Eu que ganhei!!!!!!Ou melhor...EU QUE ROUBEI!!!!

-Mas eu quero!!

¬¬...SENTA Voldie!(Valdomarte cai no chão)E você Rony...cala a boca!

-...tá....Dona Autora...-disse Rony...

Continuando...

-ZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZ...

Eu disse CONTINUANDO!!!

-Sirius-murmura Harry-É a sua vez!

-Han...ah desculpe-diz ele acordando-...E eu tenho-Ele fuça nos bolsos-Uma bola de elásticos!- disse Sirius.-Nós vamos dar o que temos para eles!Ok?

-Ok-disseram os outros sem emoção.

-Nããããããão nunca darei meu fragmento!!!!!!Nããão!!!!!!

Valdomarteeeeeee

-Er...er...Autora?

Hehehe...Senta!Senta!Senta!Senta!Senta!Senta!Senta!E...SENTA!!!!!! BAM!E Voldie enfia o nariz no chão! Hunf!E vão atrás dos pobres logo antes que eu joge uma maldição em algum de vocês!!!!!Ou mate a família de outro!(Putz, eu só um protótipo de Naraku...) E eles vão correndo felizes e alegres e morrendo de medo de mim...

Enquanto isso Draco passa gel no cabelo enquanto Lupin e Simas pensam no que vão dar para os ricos:

-O que vamos dar???-disse Simas, coçando a cabeça-tem que ter algum...-de repente ele tem uma idéia-Ei, Lupin, eu tenho uma idéia!!

-É??E qual?-Simas sussurra a sua idéia para ele

-Hhaha boa idéia Simas!

Então eles colocam o plano em prática:

-"timo vamos começar:

Aiiii, que pena que nós não temos nada para dar para aquelas ricas boazudas-começa Simas falando mais alto do que de costume.

-É, coitadas daquelas ricas, cheias de dinheiro, joías e ninguém pra dividir essa vidona com elas! -Se vocês estão pensando em me dar para os ricos-disse Draco lixando as unhas num tom de voz bemmm....vcs sabem(Gay huauhuhahauhauha)...

-Podem tirar o ponêi cor-de-rosa da chuva.

As suspeitas de Lupin e Simas pareciam ter se confirmado ao ouvirem aquela frase, os dois se entreolharam e disseram:

-Ihhhhhh!

Então Lupin teve outra idéia...:

-Ah Draco mais você não sabe de uma coisa, eles tem todos os tipos de gel e cosméticos para o seu cabelo que é extremamente...

Simas interrompe:

-...Seboso,AI-Simas recebeu uma cotovelada de Lupin.

-Bonito né?-corrigiu Lupin

-OPA!-disse Draco levantando da pedra que estava sentado- agora eu vou.

-Que bom!-disse Simas dando pulos de alegria- antes da gente ir, tenho que por em prática a segunda parte do meu plano.

-E qual é?-disseram Lupin e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

-Esse- Simas tirou de dentro da veste uma sacola transparente com bolinhas amarelas, dentro dessa sacola tinha um monte de biscoitos marrons que pareciam barras de chocolate e um pacote embrulhado com um papel roxo, dentro desse pacote também haviam biscoitos- Nós vamos dar o Draco com isso!

-E o Draco é brinde né?-disse Lupin.

-Claro-disse Simas-Quem iria pagar para levar ele pra casa???Só com alguma coisa boa a venda...ou seja...BISCOITOS!!!!

-Tem razão, vamos Simas, vamos dar o Draco! E lá foram eles darem o Draco para alguma rica necessitada.

Enquanto isso "Sirius Hood e seus amigos(Mais precisamente Harry e seus amigos)" vão para o vilarejo pobre para dar...alguma coisa, mas chegando lá:

-Aew cambada-disse Sirius- Eu trouxe dinheiro!E tralhas!

-Meu deus, que homem másculo!!!!!-Disse uma pobre- Quero ele pra mim!

-Eu,também,eu também- disseram as outras.

Em pouco tempo de 10000 pobres estavam pegando dinheiro, tralhas e "algo mais", deles(Bando de pervas), enquanto isso acontecia, a doação de Draco estava apenas começando:

-Com licença-Disse Simas- nós viemos doar esta best...quer dizer esse servo para a princesa!

-Há, esse troço não vale, trouxeram algo mais para a doação?-disse o Guarda.

-Bem...trouxemos biscoitos-Simas entrega o pacote.

-Biscoitos!Eu amo biscoitos!Certo, ficaremos, com ele, e...-Faz um olhar meigo-Os bonitões não querem entrar também?

-Hã...não obrigado, eu tenho mulher e filhos para cuidar!

-Simas, vc tem quinze anos- disse Lupin.

-Cala a boca- disse Simas entre os dentes.

-Tudo bem-Disse o guarda bem desapontado- Eu levo ele até a princesa!

O guarda manda pagarem os entregadores com 1000 diamantezinhos verdes e uma ocarina, leva Draco até a princesa e eles vão ao encontro dos outros bem felizes!


	5. Problemas Básicos

Depois de...eh....darem o dinheiro aos pobres(Que não ficaram satisfeitos e quiseram "algo mais" deles) o grupo "alegre" de Sirus Hood, vai ao encontro dos outros 3 que sobraram(Que agora são só 2):

-Aiiii-disse Sirius-Uma pobre arrancou minhas calças e levou embora!

-Eu acho que uma pobre não arrancou só minhas calças-disse Harry pegando a varinha(¬¬ sem besteiras gente) e transfiguarndo calças novas p/ ele e para Sirius.

-Hei,hei,hei!-Disse Sirius-Por que ele pode usar magia agora Autora?

Hohoho, porque é um caso de emergência!(Segurando 1000 fãs loucas pq viram o Harry sem calças).

-Ahhhh!

Mas eu já tranquei!

-¬¬...bom...vamos atrás dos outros né?

E lá foram eles andando(Se vira pras fãs)..e vocês....FORA!!!!!(Chutando as fãs pra longe)...

-Aieeee, tô todinha dolorida-disse Hermione-Um pobre ruivo me pegou e.......-Hermione começa a ficar vermelha-...Rony...

-He he he he he he era vc?-disse Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Aiiiiiiii...-disse Hermione escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e acelerando o passo fugindo de Rony.

-Rony Weasley-disse Minerva-não me diga que...

-Olha Profª Minerva, num eh o Snape te chamando lá atrás?-diz Rony apontando p/ um lugar qualquer.

-Ah eh?Jah vou my Love!! -Minerva sai.

-Ufa!

Então aparecem Lupin e Simas:

-Voltamos!-disse Simas animado.

-Então-disse Sirius esperando o dinheiro -como foi a doação?

-Foi ótima!-disse Simas!

-Hum...o q vocês deram?Ou roubaram?

-Nós demos...bom...o Draco!-diz Simas.

Sirius faz uma cara tão engraçada que merecia o oscar:

-V-vocês deram...o Draco?

-É...o Draco-disse Lupin.

-Bom..mas vocês ganharam algum dinheiro?

-Han...bom, ganhamos 1000 diamantes e uma ocarina!-Diz Simas triunfante.

-Uma ocarina?1000 diamantes?BELEZA!!!!!-grita Sirius.

-Pra falar a verdade Sirius-diz Hermione-Como nessa época as coisas são diferentes, se eu entendi, os diamantes são dinheiro(Jura???)!Se você pretende usar esse dinheiro no futuro vai ser uma perda de tempo, porque de acordo com a cotação atual da moeda esses diamantes devem valer menos que um nuque, em outras palavras...eles não valem nada no futuro!

-O QUE????-grita Sirius furioso-Vamos voltar lá e pedir o Draco de volta!!!- ele olha para a autora-Toma-entrega os diamantes para mim-Pode ficar!Eu não vou precisar disso!!!!

Como você quiser!

Então Sirius e os outros foram em direção ao castelo!Mas eles não sabiam o que se passava no castelo, Draco...bom..não estava se dando bem com a "princesa":

-Hei...Guarda 1!

-O que Guarda 2?

-Aqueles biscoitos estavam bons né?

-Podi crê...hum...o que você acha que a princesa está fazendo com aquele servo loiro?

-Preciso responder?

-Hum...não...

No quarto:

-Aiii...cadê meu servinho gostosinho??-dizia a princesa procurando seu amado servo.

-Droga-disse Draco embaixo da cama-E eu pensava que ia dar tudo certo, maldita hora em que eu fui concordar p/ ser dado para essa "princesa", por que ninguém disse que era um HOMEM!!!!!!

-Achei você-disse a "princesa" levantando a colcha e mostrando sua cara com barba pra fazer-Vem aqui meu gostozinho!

-Nunca!!!!!-disse Draco sendo arrastado.

Enquanto isso acontece Harry, Sirius e todo o resto chegam ao palácio:

-Bom, é aqui-diz Simas reconhecendo o guarda.-AHAM, com licença...han...

-UI-disse o guarda-Você voltou fofo!!Decidiu voltar e entrar né?Olha só que legal-o guarda deu uns pulinhos-A princesa tá ocupada com aquele novo servinho que vc trouxe, maaaas eu estou aki disponível pra você e para seus amiginhos! Todos olham para o guarda com uma cara muito ridícula...mais ou menos assim: O.o...

-Então...querem entrar?-disse o guarda.

-Não nós...-Sirius ia começar quando levou uma cotovelada de Harry-AI...

-Sim, sim nós queremos muitos!-disse Harry-Certo Rony?

-Han?Nós queremos?-Harry pisou no pé de Rony

-UGH...eh...nós queremos!Hmmm...toh doido p/ brincar com vc guardinha querido.

-UIIIIII que legal!!!-disse o guarda todo feliz e abrindo os portões-Só que, assim, meu turno só acaba as 10:30, então...me esperem até lá viu?

Todos passaram...mas quando as garotas foram passar:

-Opa...-disse o guarda barrando-as-Baranga não entra!

-Baranga???-disse Parvati colocando as mãos na cintura-Escuta aqui sua bicha!A baranga aqui é você!!

-Já se olhou no espelho queridinha?-disse o guarda.

Bom...o outro guarda só olhava...não acreditando na cena...

-Um guarda...bicha...arrumando briga...com...garotas de algum lugar que usam roupas estranhas!Uff...preciso parar de beber...-o guarda bebe um pouco de sake(Se fala "Saqu") de uma garrafa-Agora eu paro de beber...- bebe mais um pouco-Vai ser difícil...

-Eu só deixo vocês entrarem se lutarem comigo!!!

-Ah é?Então tá!-música de aventura no fundo-Vamos lá garotas!

-Então está combinado!!!-disse o Sr.Juiz pulando de um poço seguido por uma bolinha de fumaça azul com armadura(Nossa..3 animes em uma cena só!!)

-Eu declaro oficialmente essa luta como uma Cyberluta de submissão!Medalutadores prontos?

-Certo!

-Certo!

-Medabots...CYBERLUTA!!!!

A luta começa...Parvati chama um robô rosa de seu relógio e o guarda chama um roxinho com bolinhas rosas:

-Vai Pattychan!-grita Parvati.

-Vai Gallykun!-grita o guarda.

-Bom senhoras e senhores-a bolinha de fumaça azul vira um samurai e começa a narrar tudo-Não parece que vai se ruma luta fácil, Pattychan está lutando como nunca, mas Gallykun também...uh...Gallykun foi acertado!

Uma voz aparece do nada:

-_Braço direito atingido 20% de dano, parou de funcionar,parou de funcionar_.

-Meu deus!!Gallykun você ainda pode lutar sem um braço!!Lute!!!

-Uau, parece que Gallykun está atacando como nunca!São golpes incríveis que só se vê na TV!-diz o samurai todo animado...

Gallykun chuta Pattychan com violência contra uma árvore, eles usam armas e ficam se socando, até que que Gallykun dá seu golpe final...estilo Matrix...:

-Uau, isso é incrível!O Gallykun deu uma flutuada no ar antes de dar o chute final em PattyChan!

A voz aparece e fala novamente....

-_Pernas e Braços atingidos, 100% de dano, parou de funcionar, parou de funcionar_.

-E o vencedor e Gallykun!!!!-grita o Sr.Juiz apontando para Gallykun.

-UHHHHH!!Nós vencemos Gally!!!-Grita o guarda abraçando seu medabot.

-Não acredito...eu perdi-disse Parvati de cabeça baixa.

-Bem...acabou...vamos embora Amidamaru-disse o Sr. Juiz

-Certo!-e os dois somem

-Bem...é nossa vez-disseram Gina e Hermione

-Hei gente calma ai!-grita Minerva-Somos da paz!!-Ela aparece com uma peruca de cabelo comprido, com uma roupa colorida e segurando incensos!Vamos lá...violência só gera mais violência, vamos juntos fazer um ritual legal de pacificação maneira!

-...-todas olham para Minerva e...aceitam(Gente que feliz!)

Enquanto isso, os caras andam pelos corredores tentando se esconder dos guardas:

-Droga!-diz Snape quando se esconderam dos guardas pela décima oitava vez- Nós precisamos nos disfarçar com urgência, antes que nos peguem!

-Se ao menos tivesse alguma forma de se disfarçar como guardas...-disse Harry pensando

. -É...nós não podemos usar magia-disse Rony.

-Será que aquilo num serve?-disse Lupin apontando para uma porta aonde estava escrito em grandes letras em neon: "**Aqui, disfarçe de guarda para quem está encrencado e não consegue usar magia"**.

-...legal!!

Enquanto isso, a luta entre o Guarda Gay e as meninas parecia nunca terminar como vocês viram, mas Minerva chamou eles para um ritual de pacificação...e bem...:

-_Cumbaiá, cumbaiá...-_todos estavam cantando felizes essa música

Heiii...podem acordar?A gente quer luta!!

-Tem certeza?-disse Minerva-Eu acho que esse ritual fez bem a eles!

Ela aponta para um canto, onde todos eles conversam sobre coisas estranhas:

-Hoho-riu Hermione-Você sabia que Elvis não morreu?Ele foi para os cantos desse universo maravilhoso com uns ETs maneiros...

-Isso é cosmíco!!-disse o guarda...

-E você sabia-continuou Hermione-que vivemos num universo paralelo onde a realidade não existe, e que nós simplismente vivemos dentro de uma grande máquina?Onde nós podemos controlar nossas forças mentais e paranormais com apenas um aperto de botão?(Nossa...de onde eu tirei isso?)

-Ahhh...você deve estar falando da grande Zion não?

-É isso ai!(Eu sei que está podre!)

Heiiiiii...acordem!!!Vocês tem que lutar!A gente quer luta!!

-Hahaha, dona autora você está louca, luta é pra palermas...

Um raio cai em Lilá:

-Ok...podemos fazer uma lutinha! Idiotas, lembrem do guarda!

-AHHHHHH!!!Aquele guarda!!-Hermione dá um pulo-Vamos lutar!!

-Vamos láááááá!-grita o guarda.

-O que iremos fazer?-diz Hermione...-Vamos Hermione, pense, pense...

Na cabeça de Hermione, milhões de Hermiones em miniatura trabalham:

-Hei,hei-disse uma-Ela precisa de uma idéia, rápido, peguem alguma bem legal!!

-CERTO CHEFE!-grtam mais de 1000 miniaturas da Hermione

Eles começam a procurar desesperadamente entre idéias já usadas:

-Heiii, ande depressa, por que você acha que eu te pago?-Disse a chefe para uma.

-Mas nós não somos pagos, lembre-se que somos apenas personagens criados para personificar a imagem abistrata do pensamento!(Bob Esponja tb eh cultura....)

-...ok...mas trabalhe!!!

-Hum, achei uma idéia!!-gritou um.

-Ok!Mande para o Scanner e manda p/ cérebro!

-OK!

Lá fora:

-Hummmmm.....JÁ SEI!!!!!!!!Um concurso de dança!!

-Legal!-disse o guarda!-Eu começo!

Um palco aparece, o guarda sobe vestido de rosa com uma peruca loira, então ele começa a falar consigo mesmo enquanto acontece um diálogo na música, então ele começa a dançar e a fazer movimentos mostrando o cabelo, as roupas e outras coisas, faz poses engraçadissimas, e faz movimentos rápidos e diferentes(OBS:Aconselho vcs a ouvirem a música "Barbie Gril" do Aqua para imaginar essa cena...) O Guarda finaliza com uma rodipiada e para num pose super brega, e fala mais algumas coisas.Então é a vez das meninas:

-Vamos lá!!-disse Hermione.

Elas sobem no palco e começam a dançar a macarena mistuada com rouge, seguida de uns passos muito estranhos(OBS:Eu aconselho a ouvirem nessa hora "Hampster Dance Song"), e fizeram coisas do tipo /o/, o, o, o,o/, o, o...elas terminaram a dança com uma risada mto estranha:

-Eh...-disse o guarda batendo plamas...-Foi legal, mas não se compara a mim!

-Há, conta outra bicha estúpida!!

Enquanto isso, os caras entram felizes(??) e alegres(????), no armário para se disfarçar de guardas e salvar o Draco, eles saeem do armário vestindo lindas armaduras rosa e branco!!!!

-Espera ai!-grita Sirius-Dona autora...pelo amor de Deus...armadura rosa e branco?Tá achando que nós somos bichas????

Hum.......sim !HUhauhauhuahuahauahuahuahuahahua, mentira!!Abaixa essa faca Sirius!E eu mudo a cor!

-Certo, certo!-Sirius abaixa a faca...bom menino-¬¬''''''....

Cof,cof!!!!!!(Pega uma varinha de condão "De onde saiu isso?"Faz umas magiquinhas, com a música da fada madrinha da cinderela no fundo, e POF!)A armadura deles fica preta e roxa!Muito mais bunito!!

-Preta e Roxa??????

Sra. Autoraaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Ai Sirius...eu num resisti...., vcs ficaram lindos!!

-¬¬...vc vê Inuyasha de mais....

O que eu posso fazer...mas vcs ficaram lindos:

-O que falta...ahhhhhhh quer dizer que eu estou amaldiçoado?????-disse Sirius olhando para as mãos-Oh não...não..não....quem eu tenho que matar?

Sirius...você não está amaldiçooado.

-Explica isso então-disse ele erguendo as duas mãos enluvadas... Anh...isso....ehhh....detalhe...detalhe....

-¬¬......

Eh...bem...é brincadeira isso Sirius...que extressado você é!Já vou tirar isso...imitando choro...vocês são cruéis comigo...da próxima vez vai ser rosinha!!

-AUTORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu tô brincando!!!!!Hunf...só quero me divertir!PUFT!As roupas ficam cinzas

-Obrigado!-disse Sirius.

-Ahhh....que pena-disse Rony-Eu tava querendo filhos...

Olhar assassino no Rony!!!!!Todo mundo joga um olhar assassino para ele

-...eu tô queto...eu tô queto...

Muito bom!Vamos continuar vai...

-Certo-diz Sirius-bem, vamos salvar o...-Snifff...-Autora? -

Salvar o autora?-diz Harry.

-Não, a autora tá triste...o que foi? Eu prefiria preto e roxo....T.T...

-¬¬...Autora...

Desculpe pessoal, eu me controlo...eu juro...

-Sabemos que sim...-diz Lupin.

Ah eu sabia que vc ia me entender Remo !

-¬¬...-Sirius está muito extressado hoje!

Bom, vamos continuar!Well!Eles então, vão atrás do Draco, que sofria muito:

-Ai meu amor-dizia "a princesa"-vem, vamos ficar juntos, vamos nos divertir!

-Não,não,não!!

Então a porta se quebra e aparecem apenas Sirius, Harry e Simas, com roupas pretas, e sobretudo...e óculos escuros![Música de Matrix!]

-Eu sou Sirius Neo-diz Sirius.

-Eu sou Harry Morpheus-disse Harry.

-E eu sou...Simas Trinity...mas acho que isso não vem ao caso!

-Pensam que podem me vencer?-"a princesa" aparece com roupas de agente Smith...só as roupas estavam rosas..tsc,tsc...

-Eu vou acabar com vocês, eu e meus clones...UHAUHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUHA. Então, eles começam a lutar, ai então, vem aquelas lutas enormes com muitos efeitos rox:

-Rápido Sirius, vamos salvar o Draco e voltar para Zion(?)-diz Harry.

-Pode deixar!-Sirius dá um daqueles super hiper mega pulos que só os caras de Matrix dão e anda pelas paredes(??) até onde Draco est

-Venha, eu vou te salvar...

-...-Draco só olha para Sirius, depois olha para cima-¬¬.....Autora...

Desculpe Draco...acabei de voltar do cinema.

-¬¬...ok...e então Sirius, pra onde vai me levar?

-Para Zion-disse Sirius com seu olhar distante.

-Legal...

Então, do nada, uma bomba imensa cai em cima deles!E tudo é explodido!Uma luz enorme leva nossos heróis para muiiiiiiiiitttttooo longe...infelizmente...eu fui junto...(olha pela janela e vê uma luz enorme vindo ne minha direção) O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_BUMMMMM_!!! Quatro horas e meia depois, eles acordam em um lugar distante:

-Han?O que?Quem sou eu?

...han?Han?

-Ai....você está bem dona autora?

Han?O que?Que dia é hoje?

-AUTORAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-Simas olha para cima-Você está bem?Eu fiquei tão preocupado!!!

Han?

-Eu te amo!!-disse Simas!

O que??

* * *

_Han....bom...ficou muito comprido, o cap. vai parando por aqui!_

_ Será que vamos descobrir onde estamos?_

_ Será que o Simas me ama? _

_Eu ainda não sei que dia é hoje... _

_MAIS MEDABOTS, MAIS FORÇAAAAAAA! _

_Epa...desculpe...não percam o próximo cap! _


	6. Quando a autora qui deixa de seguir a fi...

Bom, depois de uma bomba enorme ter caído e levado todo mundo, o povo acorda perto de um poço...em algum lugar:

-Ai minha cabeça!!-fala um sofrido Sirius-Que coisa...onde nós estamos??

-E eu sei lá?-fala Simas-Oh minha querida autora!Você está bem?

Sai pra lá Simas...eu num quero nada com você:

-='(!Sua autora má!!!Má,má,má,má!!!!!!!!!

Hahahahahaahaha eu sei que eu sou má!Não é Sirius?

-É...é...-diz Sirius.

-Hummmmm.....gente-diz Hermione que estava calada até agora-olhando esse poço, eu me lembre que hoje faz 7 dias que eu vi uma fita tão ligados?Ela tinha umas paradas estranhas e o telefone tocou depois e disseram que eu ia morrer...

-Uau-disse Rony-E daí?

-E daí que pode ter alguma ligação com poço!-disse Hermione.

-Ahhh...por isso q tem alguém saindo dele?-disse Simas.

-Eh...hein?????

Era isso mesmo...alguém saia do poço e era...uma garota...tinha muito cabelo...metade tapava seu rosto...bem...se alguém viu "O Chamado" vai entender o que eu estou falando...e a única diferente é que...ela usava...uma roupa de colegial verde...todos ficaram parados e chocados enquanto ela saia do poço, ficando parada na frente deles:

-Hum...bem....foi uma viajem perfeita!-disse a menina pegando um pente e penteando os cabelos para trás-Mas eu não sei por que os meus cabelos ficam assim...han...quem são vocês? -...no três a gente corre...-disse Hermione

-Tá...-disse Harry.

-??Vocês estão bem?

-Três...GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-todo mundo sai correndo como se fossem debéis mentais, deixando a garota lá.

-Nossa....eles são assustados né?-prguntou a garota para uma outra garota que estava ao lado dela...e ela também tinha muito cabelo...metade tapava seu rosto...

-É...-disse a garota.

-O.O!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHH INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!-a menina com roupa de colegial sai correndo desesperada...deixando a outra garota sozinha.

-Heiiiii....pra onde você vai?Cade todo mundo?Harry?Harry sou eu!!!!!-ela joga o cabelo para trás-Sou eu!A Cho Chang!!!Cade todo mundo??Por que eles fugiram de mim?????Harry!!!!!

Bem...depois de correrem feito desesperados eles conseguiram chegar a um lugar seguro...longe de poços porque eles criaram um trauma horrivel...e estavam em choque que ficaram parados olhando o nada...aí, eles ficaram parados por um tempo...um longo tempo...longo....e...longo tempo e....ahhhh vamos ver o que o Valdomarte tá fazendo:

-Huuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh, agora eu acabar com eles, graças a esse fragmento da jóia que eu ganhei de num tiozinho com roupa de babuíno branco!!-diz Voldie segurando o fragmento-Posso me vingar do Harry Potter!HHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHA...epa-ele pega a vitrola e liga ela.

_TAM TAM TAMMMMMMMM!_

-HUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA!!!Vamos trabalhar Rabicho!!!

-Sim mestre!!

No que eles vão um pokémon rosa vai com eles:

-Jigglypuff!!-diz o pokémon(XD foi mal gente...tô misturando tudo aqui)

-Espere mestre-fala Rabicho-Você não ouviu alguma coisa??

-Hum....não-diz Valdomarte andando-Vamos logo, eles devem estar por aqui!

-Sim mestre!

-Eles vão cair certinho no meu plano.

-Sim mestre.

-Eles serão aniquilados!

-Sim Mestre!

-Quer parar de falar "Sim Mestre" Rabicho?

-Sim Mestre!

-¬¬...esqueçe...vamos indo...

-Sim Mestre!

-Arghhhhh!!

Enqanto isso os outros, recuperados do choque, voltaram a andar por aí quando:

-Psiu gente-diz Sirius-Tem alguém por aqui...-Ele afasta uma moita e...- AHHHHH!

-Ah não isso é horrível-diz Hermione tapando os olhos.

-Nunca pensei que fossemos encontrá-la!!!-grita Lilá para Parvati.

-Eu seiiiii!!!

-Não,não,não!!!Tudo menos isso!!!-diz Harry.

-O que?O que?Oh não!!-exclama Rony.

-Vou...vomitar-diz Snape se agarrando na Minerva.

-Era imprevisível isso!-grita Minerva!

Draco desmaia, Gina, que falara pouco desde o começo da fic começa a ter convulsões, e Remo, que estava perdido aparece:

-Hei-ele fala-É a...

-NÃO DIGA!!!-gritou Sirius.

Sim, era no ser mais temido entre eles, era tão assustadora que não se podia pronunciar seu nome, era um ser maligno e mau, mais malvada do que o Naraku, o Shishio, o vilão mau do Bayblade(e tem vilão lá?Eu num sei...eu num vejo), a Equipe Rocket e os robôs de borracha juntos!Era mais maléfica do que o Inuyasha na forma de Youkai completo, esse ser do mau era......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................................................eu =D :

-Isso aí, eu-diz...eu...-Eu acabei de cair do nada aqui nesse lugar-Começo a tirar o pó das minhas roupas-Vocês são uns idiotas, não precisam ter medo, sim, uns idiotas...oi Remo =)!

-¬¬...espera ai...ele num leva bronca?-disse Sirius extressado. -Hummmmmm..........não =D!-todos caeem no chão!

-Bem...a minha hist não está andando por culpa de vocês idiotas....claro que num é culpa sua Remo!

-XD...

-Bem...dexa eu dar uns avisos pra vocês:

Draco eu vou abolir o pente e o gel com glitter da sua necessaire.

-Nããããããããão.

-Simas...eu não amo você(hei...eu já disse isso antes...)

-Nããããããããããããão.

-Rony, as suas ações na bolsa caíram!

-Simmmmmmmm...espere...isso é bom ou ruim?

- --'''''...e eu?-disse Hermione. -Você tirou 9,9 em DCAT!-eu disse.

-Nãããããããããããão!

-Bem melhor não?Bem...saiam daqui!-eu disse

-E como?-disse Harry.

-Assim-eu aperto um botão e eles somem.


	7. O Antigo Aegito e quando a Autora vê TV

POFT!...E todo mundo cai em cima do Simas e do Sirius:

-POR QUE A GENTE??='(...-disseram os dois.

-Porque sim-disse eu enquanto descia segurando um guarda-chuva voador lilás-Tudo bem...sai todo mundo de cima deles...rápido...-E todo mundo sai- Excelente...excelente...

-Onde estamos?-disse Gina olhando envolta para ver o local árido e seco cheio de pirâmides.

-Ahhhhhhhh Egito...-disse Hermione.

-Aegito?-disse Rony-Esse tal de Aegito é legal?

-Egito Rony, EGITO!!-grita Minerva.

-Ok...ok...

-OLHEM-grita Parveti apontando pro lado-Tem uma coisa vindo!

Todos se viram e dão de cara com...um fantasma que voava...sendo carregado por fios visíveis...muito visíveis:

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:  
  
Esses efeitos especias assustadores não são realmente assusstadores....finga que eles são.**

* * *

O corpo vinha "flutuando na direção deles" até que parou "flutuando" na frente de Gina, que retornou a ter convulsões: 

-Buuuuuu....eu sou o fantasma das areias perdiiiiiiiiiidddddaaaaasssss.... e vou matar voccccêêêêssssss....

-Não-disse Harry se jogando de joelhos-Não nos mate!!!!!Eu imploro!!

-Tudo bem Harry-disse o fantasma-Eu não ia fazer isso mesmo.

-Espera ai-disse Harry-Essa voz...CEDRICO???

-Eh..eh...sou eu...-as colvusões de Gina aumentaram mais ainda-bem...vim ajudar vocês a sairem daqui...Voldie está aprontando...

-NÃO ESTOU!!-disse uma voz ao longe...

-ESTÁ SIM!-gritou Cedrico e depois se voltando para o grupo que olhava com uma cara assim: O.O''''...

-Venham, vou levá-los até a pirâmide central e vou contar o plano do Valdomarte...

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTOU PLANEJANDO NADA!!!!-gritou uma voz ao longe.

-ESTÁ SIM!!!!!!!!-gritou Cedrico de novo...então ele estala os dedos e eles são atingidos por um jorro de luz brilhante:

* * *

** ATENÇÃO:  
  
Nós conseguimos convencer a produção a gastar mais dinheiro com efeitos especiais..obrigado por fingirem bem...podem parar agora....**

* * *

-Autoraaa...-disse Sirius voando para a tal pirâmide central-Você anda vendo TV de mais! 

-Eu sei uhahauhaha-disse eu voando também e abrindo o guarda-chuva lilás-Sirius, você vai quebrar a bacia...

-Como assim?-e POFT, todos caíram no topo da pirâmide...que era uma pirâmide de cabeça pra baixo XD!!!!-Ai...quebrei a bacia

-Não disse?

-Han...gente...-Cedrico ia falar mas foi interrompido por mim.

-Tudo bem...eu dou um jeito!Han...eh...o que eu tenho que fazer?

-XD...não seria...destrancar as nossas varinhas para elas poderem funcionar corretamente(??)-disse Harry.

-Oh...sim-disse eu-Muito bem, vou destrancar as suas varinhas para vocês "Entrerarem em ação" XD...

-Não nesse sentido autora...-disse Sirius.

-Eu sei!-E com um estalo as varinhas se destrancam e Rony vai curar a quebra de bacia do Sirius, mas como eu sou muito má, a magia deu errado e o Sirius bem...ele...eh...como posso explicar:

-VOCÊ ME DEIXOU SEM TRASEIRO SEU IDIOTA!!!!!-Sirius se arrastava pelo chão.

-Han...gente...-era Cedrico tentando falar...

-Traseiro?O que é isso?-disse Gina.

-Não vamos explicar-disse Hermione...

-Ahhhhh tô sem idéias-disse eu...

-Calma dona autora!Vc tira as boas idéias da TV!Não andou vendo nenhuma?

-Não...vou procurar nos livros-disse eu pegando uma caixa e começando a tirar livros de lá-Vamos ver "Como se tornar amigo do eu melhor amigo", "Contos Pictóricos das histórias Pictóricas", "Déja-vu, a sensação de estar fazendo uma coisa que já fez antes", "Déja-vu, a sensação de estar fazendo uma coisa que já fez antes", "Déja-vu, a sensação de estar fazendo uma coisa que já fez antes", "Déja-vu, a sensação de estar fazendo uma coisa que já fez antes", "Déja-vu, a sensação de estar fazendo uma coisa que já fez antes", "Déja-vu, a sensação de estar fazendo uma coisa que já fez antes", "Déja-vu, a sensação de..."ah esqueçe...

-Huhaahuha você tirou isso da TV também?-perguntou Lupin

-Tirei XD!-disse eu.

-Han...gente...-Cedrico não conseguia falar...

-Escuta dona autora...se você está aqui...então..quem está narrando a fic??- disse Sirius.

-XDDDDDD!Eu não sei...mas vou contratar um narrador!-nisso eu pego meu celular e ligo p/ algum lugar-Traz o narrador aki!Ok...tchauuu!-PUF-Senhoras e senhores, o narrador do desenho "Sheep na Cidade Grande"

Minha nossa...o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

-Eu te contratei!

Como é?

-É isso mesmo...e você vai narrar direitinho senão eu te mando p/ alguns daqueles desenhos idiotas!

Não está falando do...

-Sim estou!

Ah nãããão!

-Então narre certinho!

Ok...ok...

-Vamos lá...

Então, Sirius estava prestes a matar Rony quando, de repente o Rony desapareceu!

-Rony?Rony?-gritava Hermione procurando ele enquanto Gina voltava a ter convulsões.

-Pra onde o Rony foi?-disse Harry.

-Eu não sei, mas quando eu encontrar ele....-Sirus ia começar a dizer coisas idiotas mas fora interrompido pela autora que "gentilmente" colocara uma fita crepe na boca dele.

-Queto Sirius...olha...tem um papel no chão!-Snape, que estava queto até agora, pegou o papel, onde nele, havia uma grande nota musical!

-Olha, é uma nota!-disse ele.

-Mas tem uma carta do outro lado!-disse Lupin.Snape virou o papel, e do outro lado havia uma grande letra "B".

-Tem razão-disse Snape(Ah...que piada horrível!Nem eu entendi!), então outra folha de papel caiu do céu.O que ninguém sabia é que o papel era feito de aço inoxidável(sei lá como e escreve), e caiu bem em cima de Lilá. -Aiiiiii.........-Parvati tirou o papel de cima dela e começou a ler(Como ela fez isso?Bem...ela pode ser uma mutante...ou parente do Super- Homem...)

-"Eu peguei o Rony!Se quier ve-lo de volta traga o Harry ao Resgate. Assinado Asterisco."Ah nãããão!O Asterisco sequestrou o Rony!

-Ai Parvati, deixa de ser burra-disse Hermione-Tá na cara que quem sequestrou ele foi o Valdomarte.

_TAMTAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!_

-O que foi isso Narrador?

Han...música de suspense.

-Ah tá...-disse Harry-Bem...agora!Vamos ao resgate!!!!!!-Uma onda de água aparece atrás dele(Estilo anime sabem?).Ensopando todo o elenco...

- Han...desculpe...

-¬¬....-foi a cara de todo mundo.

Sirius então retira a fita crepe da boca:

-Antes da gente ir autora...pode...recolocar o meu traseiro?

-Ah sim claro!-e a Autora recolocou o traseiro de Sirius

-Obrigadinho...

-Então!Vamos descer!!-disse a Autora-E você-aponta para Cedrico-você vem com a gente!

-Eba!!!!!!!!!=D!!!-Cedrico estava pulando de felicidade...mas ele estava tão feliz que não viu o fim da pirâmide e...-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!POF!Eu tô legal...

E então todos começaram a pular da pirâmide:

-GERÔNIMOOO!!!!!!-Harry pulou.

-GERÔNIMOOOOOO!!-Lupin pulou.

-EUUUUUUUUUUUU-Gerônimo pulou XD!!!!

No fim todos estavam no chão, só faltava Sirius, que estava com medo:

-Eu não estou com medo, na verdade eu estou me preparando para dar meu super- hiper-mega pulo!Só espero que o pessoal do cabo esteja pronto.

-Han?-disseram o pessoal do cabo aparecendo atrás de um muro.

-Prontos?-Sirius tomou impulso e pulou, o pessoal do cabo o puxou com doa a força, fazendo ele dar aqueles pulos "Matrix" e cair no chão...até que o cabo se partiu e ele caiu "suavemente" no chão...

-...Sirius?-Harry se aproximou do montinho de terra que aparecera.

-Mnnfff...mfnnnfffm-disse o montinho de terra.

-O que disse?-disse Harry colocando a mão na orelha como se fosse um surdo.

O montinho de areia se move e Sirius sai de dentro dele:

-Eu disse...**CENSURADO**...entendeu?

-Ah...então você disse **CENSURADO**?-disse Harry.

-Não...eu disse **CENSURADO**...-disse Sirius tirando a areia da Jaqueta de Couro

-Ahhh era o que faltava!A autora mencionar que eu tava usando uma jaqueta de couro!

-CALADO!!-disse a autora "suavemente".

-...desculpe-disse Sirius.

-¬¬...como eu estava dizendo-A autora pega um papel e lê-"disse Sirius tirando a areia da Jaqueta de Couro das industrias de couro "Oximorrow"."

-Ah...mas espera...então quer dizer q...

Um letreiro enorme cai encima de Sirius escrito: INTERVALO!!

**---------------INTERVALO-----------------**

Aparece um cara

-Caramba, essa minha jaqueta é um horror, ela só escorrega do meu corpo quando eu saio correndo.-disse o cara andando com a jaqueta na mão.

-Não se preocupe!!!!-aparece um outro cara assustando o 1º.

-Você quer me matar de susto?

-Você precisa usar uma das jaquetas 100% de couro da "Oximorrow".

-Eu sou sensível sabia?

-Elas se ajustam ao seu corpo, deixando você confortável-o cara coloca a jaqueta no outro.

-Hum....essa jaqueta é boa-então a jaqueta começa a ficar apertada-Socorro eu...eu...não...respiro...

-Com as jaquetas "Oximorrow" você não precisará se preocupar com nada, ela é 100% segura!

-Eu...preciso...de...ajuda....

-Compre agora mesmo a sua jaqueta "Oximorrow", a jaqueta com a segurança de um boi! Aparece um boi acenando na tela

-MUUUUU!!!

**---------------INTERVALO-----------------**

-Isso...foi...horrível...-disse Sirius.

-É...eu sei-disse a autora.

-...esqueci minha fala...

-Ah Harry...-a autora sai de perto dele.

-O que?O que?

-Han...gente...-Cedrico tentava dizer alguma coisa...

Enquanto isso, em uma outra pirâmide, Valdomarte está planejando o que fazer:

-Bem Rabicho-disse-Agora que eu tenhu mais um fragmento da jóia que eu robei de um pivete q andava por aew falando "Sim senhor Naraku"(Num se preocupem...o pivete num morreu...eu sou boazinha...), eu tô mais poderoso!!-ele pega a vitrola pra tocar a sua música de terror mas: _A,B,C,D,E,F,G,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,QQQQQQQQ..._

-Opa...lado errado-ele vira o disco.

_TAM TAM TAMMMMM_

-HAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHA UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA...arf...arf...HAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHU AHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAHUA...cof..cof...co f...bem...vamos andando Rabicho!

-Sim Mestre!

Eles foram andando super felizes!!!

Enquanto isso...não havia acontecido nada de mais enquanto passava a cena do Valdomarte:

-Eu não gosto de jaqueta de couro!Por isso eu não vou usar!!!-disse Sirius.

-Ah vai sim-disse a autora com um olhar assassino.

-E quem vai me obrigar?

-Eu-disse a autora.

-Você e quem mais?-ao dizer essas palavras todo o elenco desa história apareceu atrás da autora.

-Han...gente...

-Ataquem ele!!!-a autora apontou para Sirius e um bando de gente foi pra cima dele.Enchendo ele de tapas, socos e cola gruda-tudo pra ele nunca mais ficar sem a jaqueta...bem depois de toda a porrada o povo saiu correndo com a Autora para procurar Rony e deixou Sirius sozinho...até que Lupin apareceu:

-Até tu Remo?Até tu....-disse Sirius com os olhos semi abertos.

Remo olhou para ele por um minuto e depois saiu correndo:

-ESPERA AUTORA!!!!!!

- --------, esse bando de filhos da ----- me deixaram sozinho, seus bando de ------, vão tomar no -- !!!E essa autora filha da ----- me ferrou a fic inteira ela deve ter ----- na cabeça...só pode...-Mas Sirius não percebera que havia sido teleportado para onde estavam todos e disse tudo...na frente da autora.

-O q disse Sirius?-disse a autora com um olhar assassino.

-Eh...bem....sabe...q....-Mas Sirius não teve tempo de falar porque 400 pessoas raivosas foram atrás dele...e assim termina o Cap.!!

E ninguém ficou sabendo o que Cedrico queria dizer...coitado...


	8. Supercaliist, e alguma coisa

Depois de todos correrem loucamente atrás do Sirius, e baterem nele, eles vão em direção ao resgate levando um Harry a força.

-EU NÃO VOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!-gritou Harry desesperado.

-VAI SIM!!!!-gritou Simas arrastando ele.

-EU NÃO QUERO!!!POR FAVOR!NÃÃÃÃO!!!!!-gritava Harry desesperado.

-Gente...-disse Cedrico...mas ninguém ouvia ele.

-VOCÊ VAI E PONTO FINAL!!!!!-gritou a autora.

-GENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritou cedrico a plenos pulmões e ficando extremamente rouco.

-...fala Cedrico...o que aconteceu?-disse a Autora...

-............................................-Cedrico tantava falar mas só mexia a boca...e nada saía.

-...Cedrico?-disse Harry-Alguém sabe o que ele tá dizendo?

-Eu sei!-disse Hormônia-Hormônia?

Todos começam a rir como hienas:

-Desculpe....-disse a autora-Eu não resisti a fazer a piada...mas...bem...Hor...Hermione....me desculpe

-"timo...-disse Hermione.

-Bem...hehe...o que o...hehehe....Cedrico...huhauhauhuaha...tava...hehe...querendo diz-Mas entaum uma rolha enorme tapou a boca do Harry.

-Bem...traduza o Cedrico-disse Simas.

-Ok....Cedrico...diga...-disse Hermione. -..........................................................-disse Cedrico mexendo a boca.

-Hum...-Hermione se concentrava...e se concentrava-Já sei!

-O que ele disse?-disse Lupin.

-Ele disse que sabe a palavra mágica que Voldie vai usar para destruir a gente!-disse Hermione!

-E qual é?-perguntaram todos curiosos.

-É...-ela parou para ouvir novamente o que Cedrico disse- Supercaliisticronicomagologicamnetegirondiaflabrimacobinajacó!

-Supercaliist o que?-disseram todos.

-Supercaliisticronicomagologicamnetegirondiaflabrimacobinajacó-repitiu Hermione.

-O.o...-foi a cara de todo mundo naquele momento.

-Já vi que ninguém entendeu, bem...essa é a palavra mágica que o Valdomarte vai usar contra a gente!

-NÃO VOU!!!!!!-gritou alguém bem distante.

-VAI SIM!!!!!!-gritou Hermione-Bem...então...o que devemos fazer?

-Eu não sei!-disse Simas-Por que nós não vamos ao resgate do Rony?

-Ah é...eu esqueci dele...-disse Sirius.

-Então vamos atrás dele!!-disse o Super-Simas-Hum...Super Simas?Gostei

-De nada-disse a Autora.

-Eu sabia que ela me amava!-disse Simas.

- u.u'''-faz a Autora se afastando de Simas.

-Hei...o que eu disse?-disse Simas.

-Vamos atrás do Rony logo...-disse a Autora.

Então eles foram ao resgate, não demorou mto(umas 72 horas) e eles chegarm em um lugar com uma placa escrita "Ao Resgate":

-Muuuuuuuuito engraçado Autora, muito!-disse Sirius.

-O q?Eu achei engraçado!!-disse Simas.

-¬¬...-fizeram todos...

-Bem-disse a Autora olhando para a placa.-Já estamos aqui!Vamos achar o Rony, só temos que encontrar o Voldemort e...ah não...-a Autora tapa a boca com a mão e faz cara de desespero...

-O que foi dona Aut...-mas Sirius não teve tempo de terminar, pois o chão começara a tremer-...o que é isso?

-Olhem!-grita Lilá apontando para o outro lado.

Todos olham a vêem uma nuvem de poeira se aproximando:

-O que?-dizem todos.

A Dona Autora se prepara para fugir, mas...

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!-um Valdomarte muito feliz pula em cima da autora!-VOCÊ ACERTOU O MEU NOME!!!!!!!!!

-O.O''''''''''-fazem todos.

-Ahhh, eu estou tããão feliz!Tãããão feliz!!!!!!!!!-Voldie abraça a autora- Obrigado Autora!Obrigado!!!!!!

-"Agora é minha chance"-pensou Harry, fugindo nas pontas dos pés.

-Olhem!O Harry está fugindo!!!-gritou Sirius apontando para o afilhado.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e fez aquele-sinal-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, para o Sirius:

-Oh Harry!Que coisa feia!Pro seu padrinho?-disse Sirius indignado.

-¬¬-fez Harry.

-Bem Voldie, me solta?-disse a Autora.

-Não -disse Valdomarte.

-Cof...cof...Voldinho do coração, pode me soltar?Por favor???-disse a Autora.

-Não!-disse Voldie.

-Olha aqui sua cobra verde!Se você não me soltar agora eu vou pegar sua varinha e enfiar no...

-Caalllllma Autora!!-disse Sirius.-Palavrão não ajuda.

-Ah, ajuda sim!Quer ver Sirius?-disse A Autora com cara de má.

-Nããããooooooooo!!!!!!!!-gritou Sirius em plenos pulmões e começou a correr em círculos.

Valdomarte estava com tanto medo da ameaça da Autora, que a soltou e começou a correr tb.

-Ah...bem melhor-disse a Autora.-Sirius, Valdomarte!!!Voltem aqui!

Sirius se aproxima lentamente.Mas Valdomarte estava tão assustado com a voz da Autora que correu da direção dela, mas ele estava tão rápido que ele trombou na Autora, e fez esta cair no chão:

-O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dona Autora...eu...-Valdomarte estava com mais medo ainda.

-Voldie...-disse a Autora- .........SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,S ENTA,SENTA,SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! E agora, no lugar do Valdomarte, só se via um buraco com 3,5 metros de profundidade.

-Agora-a Autora puxa Valdomarte pra cima e o segura pela roupa-Nos diga seu plano!

-Bem...eu...eu...

-Desembucha!!!!!!-disse a Autora.

-Meu plano era fazer vocês ficarem presos no tempo...para sempre...é isso...-disse Valdomarte com esforço.

A Autora solta Valdomarte no chão, e ele afunda de novo:

-Só isso?-diz a Autora indo em direção ao Harry e pegando-o-Você não vai tentar matar ele?

-Não...eu só queria fazer isso...-disse Valdomarte.

-Então quem sequestrou o Rony?-disse Lilá.

-Não faço a minima idéia-disse Valdomarte.

Todos ficam em silêncio...até que se dão conta que:

-Não tem ninguém aqui!!!!!-disse Parvat, fazendo Gina voltar a ter convulsões.

-O Asterisco nos enganou!-disse Lilá.

-Que mané Asterisco Lilá!-disse Remo-Deve ser coisa pior.

-Dois Asteriscos?-disse Lilá com muito medo.

-¬¬...não Lilá, beeeeemmmmmm pior!!-disse Lupin.

-............-Lilá fez uma longa pausa, até que um grito assustou a todos.

-TRÊS ASTERISCOS!!!!!-disse...

-Sirius!-fazem todos.

-O que, pode ser verdade!Ou pior...

-Quatro Asteriscos?-disse Simas.

-Não, pior-disse Sirius com medo na voz-Podem ser milhares...eles podem querer me pegar.Podem me encurralar num beco...ou na sorveteria!Ai...ou quando eu estiver dormindo!Ah não!Ninguém está seguro agora!!!Salvam- se!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-Sirius sai correndo como um doido.

-Então...voltando a falar de coisas normais-A Autora estava falando, mas Sirius voou pra cima dela-SIRIUS!!!!!!

-.......desculpe-disse Sirius.

-Ok...agora...sai de cima de mim!Por favor-disse a Autora.

Sirius saiu:

-Mas sabe dona Autora-disse Lupin-Han...o Sirius pode estar sendo um idiota ao falar que podem ser Asteriscos que sequestraram o Rony, mas...e se for algo muiiiiito ruim?

-....Remo...você está com medo?-disse a Autora.

-Mais ou menos...só estou assustado-disse Lupin.

E então a Autora abriu os braços:

-O que foi?-disse Lupin.

-Quando quiser pular em cima de mim...fique a vontade !!!!!!-disse a Autora com os olhos brilhando.

-O.O-foi a cara de todos.

-Hei!-disse Sirius se virando para Lupin-Por que a Autora ferra a gente menos você???

-Acho que ela gosta de mim...-disse Lupin.

-O que?Mas isso é impossível!!!!!-gritou Sirius.

_-"Non!Nada impossível serrá!Siga o seu corraçon!Ha ha!Seus sonhos se concrretizarrão, siga o seu corraçon!!!!!!"-_cantou Simas do outro lado.

-XD!-foi a cara de todo mundo.

-Bem...-disse Simas se recuperando e se virando para Sirius-Não vou deixar vocês pegaram a MINHA autora!

-Como assim SUA Autora?-disse a Autora-Eu num sô de ninguém!

-Ah,ah quer brigar?-disse Sirius fazendo pose Street Fighter.

-Pode vir!-fez Simas.

Então eles começaram a brigar feito dois idiotas, enquanto o resto do povo pensava em como achar o Rony:

-Bem...podemos andar por ai procurando pistas!-disse Hermione.

-Hum...ou podemos mandar um e-mail, fax, ligar etc...-disse Lilá.

-Pode ser-disse Snape.

-Vamos andando vai!-disse a Autora.

-É!Sirius!Simas!Venham!!!-disse Parvati.

Os dois pararam de brigar e voltaram para perto dos outros, roxos e acabados, e então, eles voltaram a andar:

-Ô Dona Autora-disse Sirius-Por que o Valdomarte tá com a gente?

-Por que eu quero-disse a Autora.

-Ah...-disse Sirius.

De repente eles ouviram um barulho muuuuuuuuuuuuuito alto:

-O que foi isso?-disse Simas.

-Não faço a menor idéia-disse Hermione.

-OLHEM!-gritou Simas apontando para o lado.

-O que?????-disseram todos olhando.

De repente apareceram uma manada de Gnus assassinos comedores de gente com 24 olhos!O.O!!!

-O.O!!!!!!!!!-foi a cara de todos-24 OLHOS?AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Eles começaram a correr, e os Gnus atrás deles, furiosamente:

-Meu Deus, vamos morrer-Gritou Snape.

-Nããããão sou muito jovem para morrer!!!!!!-gritou Sirius chorando.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa-disse a Autora!

-Eu já sei!-disse Valdomarte.

-O que?-disseram todos.

-Vou usar minha palavra secreta!!!!!!-disse Valdomarte!

-Pois então diga!

Voldie parou, respirou fundo, levantou os braços e gritou:

-Supercaliisticronicomagologicamnetegirondiaflabrimacobinajacó!-e o cenário caiu em cima deles.

Os gnus passaram sem perceber aquele montinho embaixo do cenário:

-¬¬............Valdomarte...-fizeram todos.

-Anh.....desculpe-disse Valdomarte-Mas bem...o que acontece agora?

-Sei lá...-disse Hermione. -Faz alguma coisa Autora-disse Minerva. -Certo!-disse a Autora!-1...2...3...CABONG!!!!!! E eles sumiram...de novo...


	9. Além do Óbvio Ululante que Pulula nas Me...

Enquanto todos iam caindo, Sirius olha para cima:

-Autoooraaaaaaaaa!!!!!-diz Sirius-Que título é esse???

-Tirei de um lugar aí!-disse a Autora com seu famoso guarda-chuva lilás e folheando uma revista.

-Mas ele é totalmente sem nexo!!-disse Sirius.

-Essa fic também é!-disse a Autora distraída com uma matéria sobre um filme muito ruim.

-É...tem razão-disse Sirius.

-Autora...-começou Snape-Onde estamos caindo.

A Autora faz uma pausa...e olha para cima...

-Boa pergunta-diz ela.

-VAI ME DIZER QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE!!!!!!!!-grita Simas.

-Mas eu não sei queridinho!!!-disse a Autora se virando para Simas.

-Queridinho?-disse Simas-Eu sabia que você me amava!!!!!

-¬¬...-foi a cara da Autora voltando a folhear a revista.

Harry começa a balançar os braços:

-Não Harry, não vou tirar essa rolha da sua boca.-disse a Autora lendo a página de quadrinhos.

Harry começa a implorar:

-Não-diz a Autora.

-Ora Autora...solta ele...todo mundo cala o Harry nas fics-disse Sirius.

-É verdade...então...-A Autora tira a rolha de Harry e coloca em Sirius- Vamos calar você !

-¬¬......-faz Sirius.

-Eu estou livre!!!!!!!!!-exclama Harry-Livre como um espírito da liberdade!Um pato!Eu agora sou livre.

-É, mas se continuar com baboseira a rolha volta...e em outro lugar!-diz a Autora voltando a ler a revista.

-...sou um livre calado-sussurra Harry.

-Opa-a Autora olha para baixo-Estamos chegando.

Ela abre o guarda chuva

-Lilás narrador!-corrige a Autora.

É...Lilás!A Autora abre o guarda-chuva **_LILÁS_**!Pronta para aterrisar:

-Onde?-disse Snape.

-Olha para baixo!-disse a Autora.

Snape olha:

-Ops...

POF!E eles caeem em uma ilha...muito estranha.......

-Onde nós estamos?-disse Simas.

-Não faço a menor....AI-fez Harry após ser atingido por um Abacaxi de 3,5 m.

-Um abacaxi?-disse Draco.

-Meu Deus...-disse Minerva.

-Acho que estamos na ilha do povo "Abaxicalulus"-disse Hermione.

-COMO?-disseram todos.

-É...eu acho que é isso...-disse Hermione.

-Meu Deus...nunca pensei que fosse chegar aqui-disse Rabicho- Han...Hermione...o que é "Abaxicalulus"??

-¬¬.....bem-Hermione pega um guia de turismo-Nas ilhas maaaaaaaiiiiiisssssssss remotas do pacífico vive um povo chamado "Abaxicalulus", todos eles tem chapéus feitos de abacaxis e toda primeira terça-feira de agosto, quando não está chovendo e depois de tomarem 47 xícaras de café forte, junto do Hino da Ilha que é: "Ababalulu, Abaxicalulus, rosa,rosa, gruta, rosa, ababalulu, Abaxicalulus", rodarem sobre um balde de água fervente e tentarem decifrar "Harry Potter" em Latim, eles fazem a dança do abacaxi!Que é celebrada por toda a ilha!Onde eles comem mto abacaxi e ficam de ressaca o outro dia inteiro!Eles falam abaxicanês!

-O que?-fizeram todos.

-É o que está escrito aqui!-disse Hermione.

-Legal-diz Harry.

Sirius começa a rolar na areia, mas ninguém nota isso:

-Então-disse Snape-O que vamos fazer?

-Boa pergunta-disse Hermione-Podemos procurar pelo povo daqui e ver se eles nos ajudam NÉ VALDOMARTE???????????????????-disse Hermione ao ver o Voldie se afastando vestindo uma saia havaiana.

E o Sirius ainda rola na areia...

-O que?-disse ele olhando para a cara de mau de todo mundo.-Eu não ia fugir...ia?

-Ia!-Disseram todos.

-Ei Voldie...-disse a Autora-Da onde que você tirou essa saia?

-Eu fiz !-disse Valdomarte.

-Que linda!-disse Lilá.

Sirius continua a rolar na areia:

-Isso me deu uma idéia!-disse Hermione.

-Que idéia?-disse Harry.

Hermione não diz nada e conjura um quarto escuro!

-Vamos lá!!-disse Hermione.

Harry entrou primeiro com ela...e...lá dentro, conversas aconteciam:

-Está pronto Harry?-disse Hermione.

-Não sei...não me sinto seguro com isso-disse Harry.

-Bobagem...eu te ajudo-disse Hermione.

_Fuc,fuc,fuc_

-Ai...mas devagar Hermione!Você faz rápido de mais!-gemeu Harry(O.O'')

-Oras Harry, não temos muito tempo!-disse Hermione.

_Fuc,fuc,fuc,fuc,fuc_

-Mas...ahhh...o que é isso?-disse Harry.

-Feche os olhos-disse Hermione.

-Certo-disse Harry.

-Hum...hum....pronto!!!-disse Hermione-Te incomodou?

-Nem um pouco...-disse Harry.

-!Viu, você podia confiar em mim!Eu sou expert nisso!!

-Hum...bem...o que vão pensar quando eu sair?-disse Harry.

-Vão pensar que já é um homem.

-Mas desse jeito?

-Claro!

Harry se levanta e abre a porta:

-Harry, ouvimos tudo, o q...-Simas ia falar, mas ele entrou em choque.

-Não diga nada Simas-disse Harry.

-Que bunitinhooooo-disseram as garotas.

Harry estava usando roupas havaianas...ou seja...o plano de Hermione era disfarçar todo mundo!(Pensaram besteiras hein?Que coisa feia!!!!!!!!!!!):

-É gente...eu sei...-disse Harry.

-Quem é o próximo?-disse Hermione segurando uma escova de cabelos.

Todos se afastaram e só ficou Sirius na frente:

-......?-fez Sirius.

-Muito bem Sirius!-disse Hermione.

-O.O....

**"Baby, can´t you see?  
  
I´m calling  
  
A guy like you  
  
Should wear a warning  
  
It´s dangerous  
  
I´m falling"**

Ela acabou de arrumar Sirius e chamou Simas e Draco:

-Não quero irrrr-choraram Simas e Draco

-Mas vai!-disse Snape empurrando ele.

**"There´s no escape  
  
I can´t wait  
  
I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it  
  
You´re dangerous  
  
I´m loving it"**

Ela acabou Simas e Draco e chamou Snape:

-Vamos lá sor!É pelo bem da ciência-disse Hermione.

-Ok...mas só porque é pelo bem da ciência!!-disse Snape com seriedade.

**"Too high  
  
Can´t come down  
  
Losin´ my head  
  
Spinnin´ ´round and ´round  
  
Do you feel me now?"**

Snape saiu...de cabelo lavado:

-O.O!-foi a cara de todos.

-Droga!A Autora cumpriu a promessa do começo da fic-disse Snape afinando a voz em seguida-"Snape eu vou obrigar você a lavar o cabelo e muito"...ah autora...

-Desculpe Snape...-disse a Autora.

Hermione deu um suspiro como se dissesse "Ai,ai...que coisa...", e puxou Lupin p/ dentro do quartinho.

**"With the taste of your lips  
  
I´m on a ride  
  
You´re toxic  
  
I´m slippin´ under (Ohh Ohh)"**

Ele saiu, e Hermione puxou Cedrico(Esqueceram que ele estava com o povo?Eu tb XD), Voldão e Rabicho p/ dentro:

**"With the taste of a poison paradise  
  
I´m addicted to you  
  
Don´t you know that you´re toxic?  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don´t you know that you´re toxic?"**

Eles sairam, umas gracinhas, e ela puxou Minerva e Gina pra dentro.

**"It´s getting late to give you up  
  
I took a sip from a devil´s cup  
  
Slowly, it´s taking over me  
  
Too high  
  
Can´t come down  
  
It´s in the air and it´s all around  
  
Can you feel it now?"**

Depois ela puxou a Autora:

-Nããããããããããããão-disse a Autora.

-Vamos lá-disse Hermione.

-Nhai...tá...-disse a Autora.

**"With the taste of your lips  
  
I´m on a ride  
  
You´re toxic  
  
I´m slippin´ under (Ohh Ohh)  
  
With the taste of a poison paradise  
  
I´m addicted to you  
  
Don´t you know that you´re toxic?  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don´t you know that you´re toxic?  
  
Don´t you know that you´re toxic?"**

Depois foram Parvati e Lilá:

-Eba!Maquiagem!!!!-disseram as duas.

**"Taste of your lips  
  
I´m on a ride  
  
You´re toxic  
  
I´m slippin´ under (Ohh Ohh)  
  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
  
I´m addicted to you  
  
Don´t you know that you´re toxic?"**

As duas saíram.E então Hermione se trancou no quarto e se arrumou:

**"Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin´ now  
  
I think I´m ready now  
  
I think I´m ready now  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin´ now  
  
I think I´m ready now"**

E finalmente todos estavam prontos!As mulheres(e Harry), estavam vestidas de mulheres-Abaxicalulus, que eram saias feitas de folhas de abacaxi(aquelas que ficam na parte de cima da fruta sabem?Pois é...), e o resto feito com cascas de abacaxi.Já os homens estavam com um chapéu feito de abacaxi e usavam roupas floridas(Daquelas de turistas sabem?)...era muito nada-haver...

-Estamos...feios-disse Harry.

-Neeeemmmmm-disse Hermione-Estão lindos!!

-Aham...claaaarrrroooo-disseram os homens irônicamente.

De repente eles ouviram estrondos:

-?????O que foi isso?-disse Lilá.

Várias pessoas vieram na direção deles:

-Ahhhh os Abaxicalulus!!!!-gritou Parvati!

-Estou com medo-disse Simas

Sirius voltou a rolar no chão.

-Desgraça...eles nos viram...tudo bem...eu sabia que não ia dar certo-disse Hermione.

Os abaxicalulus se vestiam como Hermione disfarçara os amigos, a diferença é que eles eram mais feios...e só tinham 20cm...

-Hermione...olha o tamanho deles...-disse Draco.

-Hannnnn.....-fez Hermione-Isso não estava no guia...mas isso não importa...

Um dos Abaxicalulus, que parecia ser o chefe, se aproximou:

-Duba!-ele apontou para Hermione.

-Eu?-disse a garota.

-Duba!-disse o chefe-Duba Dubba?

-O que ele está dizendo?-disse Simas.

-Não sei...

A Autora pega su dicionário Abacaxi-Português-Inglês:

-Dub!-disse a Autora!

-Dubba!-o chefe-abacaxi começou a gritar-DUBBA,DUBBA,DUBBA!

-O que?-disseram todos.

-Ele perguntou se somos amigos.

-Você sabe falar abacaxi?-disse Harry.

-Mais ou menos.

-Ah...

-Duba Bub?-disse o chefe.

-Dud!Duda Gugu!-disse a Autora.

-O que ele disse?-disse Hermione.

-Perguntou se eu sou Abaxicalulus,eu disse que não e que sou outra criatura.

-Ah...han...fala que todos nós somos amigos!-disse Hermione.

-Tá...han...Dubababa Dubba!-disse a Autora.

-DUBBA!!!-o chefe abacaxi abraçou todo mundo.

-Deu certo!-disse a Autora.

Ele levou o povo até a vila Abaxicalulu, e deu uma grande festa!Uma festa muito legal!

-Bem...-disse Hermione abrindo o guia-Aqui diz que eles estão fazendo a famosa festa do "Dubba, Dubba", Amigo,Amigo na nossa língua.Eles fazem essa festa qunado fazem novos amigos, a festa envolve dança-Hermione fez uma pausa para ver os Abaxicalulus dançando,então, uma Abaxicalulu veio e trouxe um prato com muita comida.

-Comida!-disse Simas babando.

Sirius começou a se debater como um louco:

-Autora...deixa o Sirius comer vai?-disse Harry.

-Não-disse a Autora.

-Por favorrrrrr-fez Harry.

-Tudo bem-disse a Autora trando a rolha de Sirius, que começara a comer feito um louco.

-Obrigado Autora!-disse Sirius.

-De nada...-disse a Autora.

Então o chefe Abaxicalulu, mandou que parassem a música e subiu em uma caixa:

-Acho que o chefe vai dizer alguma coisa-disse Simas com os olhos brilhando.

O chefe pigarreou e começou:

-Bub, Gugu.Ba da du.Dubababa Dada, duda dubba duba.

-Ele está agradecendo pela nossa vinda, e que agora é nosso amigo...eu acho- disse a Autora.

-Legal.-disseram todos.

O chefe deu um pulo e fez uns sinais para umas pessoas, gritando:

-SOPA,SOPA!

-Sopa?-fizeram todos.

-Ahhhhh-Hermione abriu o livro-Eles vão trazer a "Sopa-Dubba", a Sopa- Amiga, é uma forma de mostrar a amizade...ela é feita de sapos feios que foram rejeitados pela família.

-Nossa...-disse Lupin-se os sapos normais já são feios...imagina os rejeitados

-Devem matar!-disse Harry.

-Melhor nós fecharmos os olhos-disse Spane-...Spane?

Todos voltam a rir como hienas.

-Desculpe Snape-disse a Autora-Erro de digitação XD!!!

-Ah-disse Snape-Então está perdoada.

Então o caldeirão veio...era um caldeirão enorme, com um líquido verde borbulhante, e dentro dele, tinha um sapo:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH NÃO POSSO OLHAR!É HORRÍVEL!-gritou Sirius.

-Não olhem crianças-disse Minerva-Podemos virar pedra!!!!!

-Argh!Meu olhos!!!-disse Simas tapando os olhos.

Era um sapo horrível, tão feio, mas tão feio que eu nem consigo descrever ele...eu estou com nojo...bem...só posso dizer que ele nem coachava...na verdade ele fazia:

-_Hem hem..._

Todos abriram os olhos assustados:

-Profª Umbridge?????-disseram todos.

**Atenção: O Bebê de alguém está chorando...é o seu?**

-É!-disse ela-Eu caí aqui...sem querer...podem me...

-AI QUE HORROR!O SAPO FALA!!!!!-gritou Sirius.

-...salvar ¬¬...-disse Umbridge.

-E por que?-disse a Autora.

-Porque eu sou a professora de vocês!-exclamou ela.

-Isso não é um motivo!-disse Simas.

-É sim!Me ajudem!!!!!!!-disse Umbridge se mexendo que nem tonta.

-Agora eu sei o que aquele guia de turismo quiz dizer quando estava escrito "...sapos feios que foram rejeitados pela família..."-cochichou Sirius para Harry.

-É-disse Harry.

-Não vão me ajudar?????-disse Umbridge.

Todos pararam por um momento...e então disseram:

-Mas é claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrroooooooooooo...........que não!

E sairam correndo:

-VOLTEM AQUI!!!-gritou Umbridge.

-Nããããooooooooo!!!!!!-gritaram todos

Os Abaxicalulus não entenderam nada e ficaram boiando que nem trouxas...mas depois voltaram ao normal e foram curtir seu "jantar" ;-)...

-Nãããão-gritou Umbridge ao longe.

-É o fim da professora...-disse a Autora.

-Um minuto de silêncio-disse Harry

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tá bom!Chega!-disse Harry-Vamos embora.

E eles foram andando, andando,andando até chegar perto de um...

-Poço!!O.O!-disse Hermione.

-Ai, nãããão-disse Harry-Eu tenho trauma de poço!!!!!

-Nós também-gritaram todos os outros.

Gina volta a ter convulsões.Cedrico fica em cima de uma árvore.Draco fica há uns 10000000000 km do poço.

E a Autora:

-Um poço=D!!!!!

-¬¬...-fez Sirius-Que cara é essa Autora????

-Eu adoro poços !!!-disse a Autora-Principalmente quando tem gente saindo dele.

-O que?-disse Sirius.

E eles olharam pro poço...onde algém saia dele...de novo:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritou todo mundo.

A menina ia em direção ao Harry.

-COMO ASSIM "IA EM DIREÇÃO AO HARRY"?????-gritou Harry olhando para a Autora.

-Olha para frente-disse a Autora. Harry olhou e entrou em estado de choque:

-O.O... -Harry?Harry?-disse Valdomarte do lado dele.-Gente...ele morreu.

-Morreu?-disseram todos.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!ELE MORREU!!!!!!ESTAMOS CONDENADOS!!!!!!!!!-gritou Cedrico;.

A menina voltou a se aproximar...

Sirius pegou Harry no colo e começou a correr para bem longe, logo, todos começaram a correr também.

-Heiiiiii!!!!!Harry!!!!!Sou eu!A Cho Chang!!!!!!Q droga!!!!Eu ainda vou achar ele!!-disse Cho fazendo o caminho contrário e indo embora.

Depois de correrem muiiiiito, eles chegam a um campo florido....e o Harry continua paralisado...:

-Oh não!Harry!!Ele está acabado!!!-disse Hermione.

-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ MEU AFILHADO!!!!-chorava Sirius.

Todos começaram a chorar...

[Musica=Drama "On"]

Animaizinhos apareceram para consolar os amigos de Harry...mas evitaram chegar perto de Snape por causa do cabelo:

-¬¬......-fez Snape.

E...sniff...Harry estava lá...parado...com uma cara de "Socorro eu estou morrendo", e todos ao seu redor choravam, a luz do sol bateu no corpo do garoto, os animais choravam...:

(Aparecem todos agarrados uns aos outros(No bom sentido), chorando como um bando de doidos...ah...e Sirius rolava no chão)

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!Ele era tão jovem!!!!!!!-gritava Hermione.

-Ele adorava Transfiguração...o UM ANEL dele ficou perfeito...-disse Minerva.

-Ele morreu antes que eu o destruisse-disse Valdomarte.

De repente o corpo de Harry começou a se mexer..mas ninguém notou...só Lupin notara:

-Han...pessoal-disse Lupin.

-Calado Remo!-disse Sirius-Não tá vendo que nós estamos chorando?

-Eu sei mas...

-Nada de "mas..." Remo-disse Sirius-Nos deixe chorar.

Lupin olha e ve Harry se recompondo e voltando ao normal:

-Então tá!-disse Lupin se sentando em uma pedra e començando a brincar com um daqueles quebra-cabeça em formato de cubo.

Harry se aproximou e tocou no ombro de Sirius:

-Agora não Remo-disse Sirius.

-Não é o Lupin-disse Harry-É o Harry.

-Ah...oi Harry-disse Srius-Agora vá embora por que nós estamos chorando pela sua morte.

-Eu morri?-disse Harry.

-Morreu...-disse Sirius.

-Então deixe eu chorar com vocês-Harry se uniu ao grupo e eles voltaram a chorar....até se darem conta de que Harry estava vivo...e com eles.

-O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!-foi a cara de todo mundo.

-Oi!-disse Harry.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!UM ZUMBI!!!!!!!-gritou Sirius fazendo o sinal da cruz-Sai de perto filhote de cruz-credo.

-Mas eu...-Harry se aproximou e esbarrou em Draco.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!ELE TOCOU EM MIM!ESTOU CONDENADO!!!!-gritou Draco.

-Calma...vamos te descontaminar!-disse Sirius-Autora?

-Sim-disse a Autora sentada ao lado de Lupin e lendo um livro.

-??Como você chegou ai?-disse Sirius.

-Andando oras!-disse a Autora-Diga logo o que você quer porque esse livro tá interessante.

-Ah...bem...pode destrancar a minha varinha para eu curar o Draco?-disse Sirius.

-Claro!-disse a Autora estalando os dedos e destrancando a magia de Sirius.

-Obrigado...e...onde você estava durante toda a choradeira?-perguntou Sirius.

-Aqui!-disse a Autora.

-Mas você quase não agiu!-disse Sirius.

-Não gosto de partes melo dramáticas-disse a Autora-Então eu não me mostrei muito nessa hora...mas eu estava aqui o tempo todo.

-Ah...obrigado!-disse Sirius.

-De nada =)...-disse a Autora voltando a ler o livro.

-Bem-ele se virou para Draco que se esfregava em uma arvore-¬¬''

-Vamos ver que magia poderosa o Sirius vai usar!-gritou Lilá.

-É!!!!-gritaram as outras garotas.

Sirius olha para a varinha:

-Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ""....

Todos olham com expectativa:

-O.O......

Então Sirius respira fundo:

-HMMMMMMMMMM.

E fala:

-Ô Remo...

Todos caeem no chão:

-.........

-O que?-disse Lupin sem tirar os olhos do cubo.

-Que feitiço eu uso para descontaminar o Draco?-disse Sirius.

-Sei lá...tenta um Rictusempra.

-E funciona?

-Acho que sim...

-Então tá! Sirius se vira e prepara sua varinha para o grande ataque em Draco...massss:

-ESPERE!!!!-grita a Autora.

-O que foi?-disseram todos.

-Esse cap. tá enorme...vou ter que parar aqui.

-Mas...-e uma placa enorme cai em cima de Sirius escrita **"CONTINUA" **


	10. Hehe, apenas uma enrolação

Sirius tira a placa de cima dele:

-Posso agora?-disse.

-Pode!-disse a Autora.

Sirius então se aproxima de Draco, que está desesperado, então ele se concentra e:

-_RIQUITUSEMPRA...ops...RICTUSEMPRA!!!!_

Draco começa a rolar no chão e rindo muito:

-Se sente melhor?-disse Sirius se aproximando.

-HAHAHAH...é...HAHAHAHAHAH...claro...HAHAHAHAHHAA...que...HAHAHAHHA...não...

-Ah-fez Sirius.

Draco continuou a rir por mais uns...20 minutos...até que finalmente Sirius decidiu fazer parar o efeito...e ele vai fazer...a qualquer momento...¬¬...

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-fez Sirius.

-De novo?-disse a Autora se aproximando de Sirius e jogando um balde de...água?-Não narrador...é nitroglicerina ¬¬!!-Ahh desculpe...-Beemmmm gelada-...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-grita Sirius ao receber um balde de água gelada que o narrador achou que era nitroglicerina!.

-Acorda!!-exclama a Autora.

-Já acordei, já acorde-disse Sirius se levantando e se virando para Draco, que ainda ria.

-HAHAHAHA...faça...HAHAHAHA...isso...HAHAHAHAH...parar...-fez Draco.

-Certo eu faço...

E ele faz!

-Dona Autora...-disse Sirius-Porque você não descreveu o feitiço que eu usei?

-Porque eu não sabia qual feitiço usar ''''...

Todos caeem no chão.

-Dexa vai...está melhor Draco?-perguntou Sirius.

-...mais ou menos...-disse Draco.

A Autora se aproximou:

-Que bom que está bem -disse-Mas falta uma coisa.

-O que?-perguntou Draco.

-BANHO DE DESCONTAMINAÇÃÃÃÃÃO!!!-gritou a Autora pegando uma daquelas mangueiras de bombeiros(XD!!!!!No bom sentido né?), e jogando em Draco.

-ARGHBLUBLUBLUBLU...-disse Draco se embolando com a água.

-O.O'''-foi a cara de todo mundo.

A Autora olha para os lados e joga uma pedra de sabão de coco para Sirius e Valdomarte:

-Me ajudem aqui!-disse ela.

Sirius olha para Valdomarte, Valdomarte olha para o sabão, Sirius olha para o sabão, Valdomarte olha para Sirius, um olha para o outro, os dois olham para o Sabão, A Autora olha para os dois, os dois olham para a Autora, Draco se embola com a água, a Autora olha para o sabão, o sabão olha para a Autora, todos olham para Draco, ocorre uma troca de olhares,Harry não entende nada:

-????.(-)

E então...

-instantaneamente-

-involuntariamente-

-honestamente-

-repentinamente-

-sorrateiramente-

-sinceramente-

-gramaticamente-

-verbalmente-

-inicialmente-

-intestinalmente-

-mentalmente-

-tecnologicamente-

-medicinalmente-

-sonoramente-

-completamente-

-magicamente-

-alegremente-

-ecumenicamente-

-mortalmente-

-hilariamente-

-de repente-(-)

-Claro!-dizem Sirius e Valdomarte avançando para cima de Draco.

-ESFREGÃÃÃO!!-gritou a Autora.

Minerva aparece usando um avental verde com bolinhas rosa por cima das vestes de bruxa, usando uma touca azul com bolinhas rosa, segurando enormes esfregões, com luvas de borracha amarelo-canário:

-IÁÁÁ-gritou Minerva voando para cima de Draco.

Todos olhavam assustados para aquela cena bizarra, menos Lupin, que estava ainda distraido com o cubo mágico, e Snape que , era sabão demais para ele...

Então...depois de muito _"Esfrega,esfrega"_(XD), eles saeem de cima de Draco.

-Prontinho !-disse a eu posso descrever a cena...Draco estava...pega um binóculo...

Draco estava bem, obrigado.Seus cabelos estavam limpos, sedosos e cheirosos(Seda Ceramidas para cabelos louros/platinados/oxigenados), mas o resto...han...:

As suas vestes estavam rasgadas, sua pele estava enrugada e vermelha, ele cobria a cabeça com as mãos e ainda estava meio desesperado...

-...o

Ah, ele também tinha pego uma gripe...ah e tava com uma alergia horrivel!!

-O que?AHHHHH-Draco começa a se coçar como louco-NÃÃÃO!

-Draco...você tem alergia a sabão de coco?-perguntou a Autora.

-Tenho!!!!!!!-exclamou Draco desesperado enquanto se coçava.

-Hum...fizemos um bom trabalho-disse Valdomarte para Sirius.

-Só-disse Sirius-Podiamos fazer isso no Snape.

-Aham!Só que sem sabão de coco...-disse a Autora.

-Por que?-disseram Sirius,Valdomarte e Minerva.

-Porque, em casos como o do Snape-A Autora olha para Snape, que ainda estava desmaiado-Só sabão em pó mesmo.

-EBA!!!-gritaram os três.

-Pode ser SABÃO EM P" MINERVA?-disse Minerva.

-XD!-foi a cara de todo mundo.

-O que?-perguntou Minerva não entendendo nada.

-Bem-disse a Autora-Vamos dar um jeito no Draco.

Eles então fizeram a sua alergia e coçeira pararem:

-O...brigado-disse ele.

-De nada!-dissera todos.

-Agora é só transfigurar roupas novas para ele!-disse Valdomarte.

-É!Vai Harry!-disse a Autora.

-Por que eu Dona Autora?-perguntou Harry.

-É uma emergência-disse a Autora segurando fãs loucas que viram as cuecas do Draco("Espera só até eu contar para minhas amigas!!").

-Onde foi que eu já vi isso?-disse Harry.

-No Cap.4-disse a Autora.

-Ah sim...vejamos...

Harry faz o (im)possivel para transfigurar roupas novas para o Draco...mas...

-VOCÊ ME VESTIU DE MULHER SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!-bradou Draco.

Bem...hehe...Draco estava usando um vestido mais florido do que os da Barbie XD!!!!

A Autora expulsa as fãs loucas que viram as cuecas do Draco, e se aproxima:

-Não está tão ruim-disse.

-Está sim!!-exclamou Draco-Eu vou matar o Harry, aquele idiota!!!

Draco avança para Harry, mas quando ele estava prestes a matá-lo, ele foi impedido por um cubo mágico que, literalmente, voara bem na sua testa, fazendo-o cair desmaiado.Todos então se viram para Lupin.

-O que foi?-disse-Eu tentei arrumar com magia...mas não deu certo ''...

-Ahhhh-fizeram todos.

(PS:Vocês perceberam que...de repente...eles estavam com suas roupas de bruxos...do nada?Uou...isso me dá medo...hum..deve ser a magia da Sexta-Feira 13...XD!!!)

-Bem-disse a Autora-Vamos embora!

-Já?-disseram todos.

-Claro, estamos aqui há horas!Tenho que continuar com a fic né?-disse a Autora pegando a Ocarina que Sirius ganhara no cap.4 e tocando ela.Então, uma voz do nada, fala:

_"Você tocou "Teleport's Song""_

Então eles desapareceram...de novo...

TZOINN,POIM,POFT,TOK,PATOK,PATOK,TACK, ZUIMMM...FUIIII!!!!(Sonoplastia horrível XD).

Eles reaparecem no céu, caindo em alta velocidade:

-DONA AUTORAAAA-grita Valdomarte para a Autora, que estava a 2cm de distância dele-O QUE VAI ACONTECER AGORA????

-¬¬...não sei!!!-diz a Autora.

-Han...Dona Autora-disse Lupin-O que vai fazer em relação a fic?

-No momento...eu estou mais ligada no sequestro do Rony!Depois eu...

-Você?

-Não sei ''''...mas calma...

-XD!.

-DONA AUTORA!!!-grita Sirius-Me dá um para-quedas!Não quero cair no chão!!!!

-Mas nós não vamos cair no chão-disse a Autora guardando o guarda-chuva lilás.

-Não?????-disseram todos.

A Autora coloca uma máscara de mergulho:

-Não...

-O.O...

TCHIBUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos caeem dentro de um lago enorme:

Sirius começa a afundar de ponta-cabeça, feito uma pedra.Harry começa a sacudir os braços, tentando nadar, Hermione fica desesperada, Draco ainda está desmaiado, Snape entra em desespero junto de Valdomarte, Minerva enche sua boia, Lilá tenta gritar, Parvati começa a puxar a perna da amiga, Simas não sabe o que faz, Gina tem convulsões, Cedrico não faz nada...afinal ele já está morto certo?Lupin tenta fazer alguma coisa...E a Autora, vai afundando sentada de braços cruzados:

Harry se aproxima e começa a sacudir os braços:

-Sim Harry estamos em um lago!!-disse Autora.

Harry começa a dar cambalhotas até que se da conta de que está com falta de ar:

-HMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!-"exclama" Harry ficando roxo.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos todos subir!!!-a Autora estala os dedos, e logo dos estavam boiando na superficíe do lago.

-Estou vivo!!!!!!!-grita Harry erguendo os braços.

-Estou salva!!!!-grita Hermione.

-Estou com medo!!!!!-grita Snape ao ver a quantidade de água naquele lago-Eu odeio água!!!!!!!

-Estou me afogando!!!!-grita Sirius se debatendo.

-Estou derretendo!!!!!-grita Valdomarte.

-¬¬...Valdomarte...-dizem todos.

-Nããão, não vou sobreviver, ahhh meus pés já derreteram, não vou durar muito....

-Valdomarte...

-Ahhhhhhhh

-VALDOMARTE!!!!!!-gritam todos.

-O que foi???-pergunta um choroso Valdomarte.

-Você não está derretendo-disse Simas.

-Ah não?-disse Valdomarte.

-Não...

-VIVA!!!!!!!!-ele começa a dançar.

Enquanto Valdomarte dança, os outros vão filosofando sobre o lugar, ainda estava meio nevoento, quase não dava para se enxergar nada...a certeza é de que estavam em um lago, Minerva começara a nadar para lá, e para cá com a bóia, para ver se encontrava alguma coisa.

-Descubram logo ou o meu cabelo estará condenado!-exclama Snape.

-O meu também!-exclamam Parvati e Lilá.

-Calma, calma!-disse a Autora pegando um livro encapado com um plástico preto protetor, ou seja, não dava para ver o título dele.-Hum...hum...sim,sim...-então ela fecha o livro-Não tenho a menor idéia de onde estamos !

Todos afundam:

-E que livro é esse?-pergunta Lupin.

-"Grandes lagos"-disse a Autora tirando o plásico protetor do livro.

De repente eles começam a ouvir uma música engraçada.Todos começam a procurar pelo som, ficam horas e horas procurando, até que avistam Snape tocando um instrumento engraçado, usando um chapéu engraçado...e de saias...oh meu Deus...

-Gaita de Foles?Saia?Snape...o que é isso?-perguntou Minerva.

-Comprei numa loja aqui perto...-disse Snape.

-Ahhh...-fez Minerva.

Todos ficam em silêncio por um minuto, filosofando sobe onde estariam...hum...gaita de foles...gaita de foles...:

-Heiiiiiiii, estamos na Escócia!!!!-exclama Harry feliz.

-É verdade-dizem todos.

-Que legal!-diz Parvati.

Então eles fazem silêncio de novo, filosofando de novo...lago, escócia, lago, escócia...

-Hum....lago, escócia,lago, escócia.

Sirius ainda raciocinava, Snape voltara a tocar a gaita, você leitor deve ter raciocinado mais rápido não é...pois bem...deve ser onde você está pensando.

-Lago...escócia...lago...escócia...-Sirus continuava filosofando-Caramba!

-Viu...-Lilá se aproxima de Sirius-Estamos no...-e começa a cochichar.

Então Sirus arregala os olhos:

-ESTAMOS NO MEIO DO LAGO NESS????????????

-Estamos?D!!!!!-disse a Autora com os olhos brilhando.

Sirius afunda:

-Sua...ù.ú....

-Ahh que emoção!!!!!-exclama a Autora toda alegre.

-ùu...-é a cara de Sirius.

-Hum, como sabia que estávamos no Lago Ness Lilá?-pergunta Simas intrigado.

-Eu vi aquela placa-disse Lilá apontando para uma placa enorme com letras em neon cor-de-rosa e verde, escrito "BEM VINDO AO LAGO não vimos essa placa antes???

-Eu acabei de colocar !!!-diz a Autora, ainda feliz.

-Por que?-pergunta Simas.

-Para deixar irônico !!!AHHH ESTOU FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Como você não sabia onde a gente tava Dona Autora?-perguntou Harry.

-Hum...bem...meus poderes "Autóricos"(O que?), só nos mandam para outro lugar...mas eu nunca sei onde vamos parar!

-O que???-dizem todos chocados.

-Ou seja...estamos todos condenados !!!-diz a Autora.

-Nãããão!!!!!!

Todos entram em desespero,menos Hermione, que ainda filosofa:

-Hum....Lago Ness...Lago Ness...tinha algo sobre o Lago Ness que a gente devia ficar alerta...

De repente, uma música muito pior do que a gaita de foles do Snape...uma mais ou menos assim: TUM,TUM,TUM,TUM...

-Tum?Tum?Tum???-diz Sirius boiando...literalmente.

-Oh nããão!!!!!!!!-exclama Minerva entrando em desespero!!-É a sinfonia "Du Mal" em Dó Maior!!!Todo mundo sabe o que isso significa!!!

-O que significa?-pergunta Simas.

-¬¬...significa que tem algum monstro por perto!-diz Minerva incoformada com a estupidez do aluno.

-Ahhhhhh lembrei o q eu eu ia dizer sobre o Lago Ness!!-exclama Hermione.

-O que?-dizem todos se virando para ela.

-Hum...puxa...esqueci-disse ela fazendo cara de pensadora, enquanto uma cabeça enorme e comprida...e verde, surge bem atrás dela.

-O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!-é a cara de todo mundo.

-O que era mesmo?-filosofou Hermione, sem notar a cabeça enorme e comprida...e verde.

-...um...monstro?-disse Sirius com a voz fina.

-ÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!-exclama Hermione feliz-Isso mesmo!Um monstro com uma cabeça enorme e comprida...e verde!!!!!!

Harry se aproxima de Hermione:

-O que foi Harry?-pergunta ela.

-Olha pra trás...-diz ele apontando para a "Coisa" atrás dela.

-Mas o que...

Ela se vira, e se depara com...

-Nessie!DDD!!!-exclama a Autora feliz.

-Ah...oi Nessie!-diz Hermione acenando para o monstro com uma cabeça enorme e comprida...e verde.

e se virando para seus amigos-O que vocês queriam que eu...-agora a ficha cai para Hermione-NESSIE??O...O...O...

-Monstro do Lago Ness!!!-exclama Snape desesperado.

Draco ainda estava desmaiado, portanto não fez nada, Gina teve convulsões, Sirius começou a rodar em volta de todos, Lupin ficou em estado de choque, Harry afundou...mas se lembrou que não podia respirar debaixo d'agua e subiu a tona novamente, mas lembrou-de de Nessie e afundou de novo...mas se lembrou que não podia respirar debaixo d'agua e subiu a tona novamente,mas lembrou-de de Nessie e afundou de novo,mas se lembrou que não podia respirar debaixo d'agua e subiu a tona novamente,mas lembrou-de de Nessie e afundou de novo,mas se lembrou que não podia respirar debaixo d'agua e subiu a tona novamente,mas lembrou-de de Nessie e afundou de novo...e por ai vai....(Meu dedo já estava começando a doer por causa de CtrlV), Hermione teve um treco, bem, todos ficaram histéricos, mas começaram a realmente perceber o perigo quando Sirius deu grito de mulherzinha:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-gritou.

-Vamos embora daqui!!!!-gritou Harry voltando do estado de choque.

Eles começaram a nadar mas:

-NÃO!!!!-gritou a Autora.

-Você é louca Dona Autora???-exclamou Sirius.

-Claaaaro que não!-dissea Autora-Mas é que eu...

-O que?

-Eu...eu...eu...TENHO QUE TIRAR UMA FOTO DE NESSIE!!!TT!

Todos afundam:

-UMA FOTO???

-Éééé...-diz a Autora com lágrimas nos olhos-É que eu sempre quis ver Nessie e...

-Isso é suicídio!!!!!-exclama Sirius.

-Mas...mas....é Nessie!!!!!!!!!!-exclamou a Autora.

-¬¬....mas nós vamos estar condenados se não sairmos daqui!-disse Sirius.

-Não interessa!-disse a Autora-Eu quero tirar uma foto e ponto!¬¬...

-Isso vai ser muuuito difícil...que autora teimosa!-disse Simas.

De repente...do nada mesmo, dois olhos vermelhos aparecem bem na cara de Simas, fazendo ele pular de susto:

-Que é isso??????-exclama.

Uma Autora irritada aparece...mais medonhas do que o Valdomarte sem roupa!

-Hei!

Desculpe Voldie...é a dura verdade, viva com ela!

-¬¬....

-NUNCA ME CHAME DE TEIMOSA!!!!!-disse ela naquelas poses de "Super Sayajin" nº387387298594366543!(XD).

Então, o poder que estava envolta dela era tão forte, mas tão forte, que jogou todo o elenco para fora do lago, incluindo ela mesma.A Autora respirou 44 vezes, até se dar conta de que:

-COMO EU SOU IDIOTAAAAAA!!!!-exclamou.

-Ainda bem que notou...-disse Sirius secando as roupas, e sendo atingido por um tênis.

-Calado!!!!Droga...-ela pega uma câmera fotografica-Nessie vai embora daqui a pouco...eu...preciso...de...uma...foto!Foootoooo,fooootoooo("Xééérebru,xééérebruu").

-Calma, você não á "A Dona Autora"??Pode fazer nessie ficar!-disse Harry.

-Claro que não!Eu não tenho o poder sobre animais e a natureza...ah sim:

A Autora estampa na tela do seu PC a segunte mensagem:

"OBS:ANIMAIS COM EXEÇÃO DE SIRIUS, LUPIN(Desculpe ¬¬...), VALDOMARTE E SNAPE-O GAMBÁ."

-Hei!!!!-exclama Valdomarte.

-Calado ursinho carinhoso verde!-disse a Autora.

Valdomarte se calou e se sentou no chão abraçando os joelhos(Que meigooo):

-Bem...me deixe tirar uma foto decente de Nessie!Antes que ela vá embora!-disse a Autora arrumando a câmera e mirando no animal que submergia-Não se mexa e...-_clic-_Prontoo!!!!!!!!Que lindaaa!!!!!(OBS:A revelação da foto será mostrada depois!).!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vamos embora agora!

-O que?Já????-exclamaram todos.

-Olha o tamanho do cap.Ninguém agüenta!Nem meus fãs aguentam!!!Vamos acabar com isso agora!!!!!FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Acabou o cap!Desliga essa câmera!""!!!-ela se aproxima da câmera e...

Aparece uma figurinha rosa com um Sirius em anime desenhado com os dedos em "V" e segurando uma plaquinha escrita: "Por favor...aguarde".

)V.

* * *

_N/A_:OIIII!!!!!!Hehehe!Espero que tenham gostado!Continuem comentando!

B-Jokas a todos.

-(-)Tirado do meu(e de outras duas amigas minhas) blog, PÉROLAS DO METAL, visitem, e comentem.


End file.
